Into the Dark
by cactusmiester
Summary: People are naturally born from the dark, and as time undergoes, they will all eventually fall into it. Some sooner rather then others. But what secrets do the dark hold, and what dangers as well? Join me as RWBY, JNPR, and others found out.
1. Into the Beginning

_**Heeey. Here's the first chapter of my story, and for those of you that don't know, it's a remake of an old story, just with different characters, though the idea is the same. Soo here's the first chapter. It will be short. Just saying.**_

**Into the Beginning**

High above the streets of Vale, a thousand feet or so in the air, was a Dust-powered Airship, accompanied by other Dust-ships around it, and in these ships were students on their way to Beacon. One of these students, was of course Minaka Dragoon. His hair was black, while also being extremely messy and just as spiky. He was wearing a pair of bottom rimless glasses, a black fedora with a red and orange feather on the right side, a black suit that's buttoned up with golden buttons and that's white collared with the left side of it reaching his knees, and the right side reaching the end of his torso, the end being tattered. Black suit pants, a pair of black loafers with...weird golden clippy things on them, and brown eyes which were slowly changing into a dark and sinister red over time. He had a slick, plain black cane in his left hand, with a strange looking handle, and a sheath for a katana, which of course actually housed a katana in it, on his right leg, where one traditionally holds a katana. Along with that, he two guns holstered on his left side, and that was all really.

He currently had his cane in both hands, set in front of him as he stood, and simply looked out the massive window in the ship. He sighed as he looked out the view, not because he didn't like it, but because he could be experiencing the view.

'_Why am I in here if I could fly to Beacon myself? Oh that's right, low profile,' _he thought to himself

As he did, his wings twitched behind him, and his tail swayed back and fourth. These were currently not being hidden at all, and were out thanks to slits in his suit and pants. They were both an ominous dark purple, and of course were scaly. He felt movement next to him, and gave a quick peek at the corner of his eye. He gave a slight smile as to who, or multiple who's, as to who was there. Directly next to him, was his little-sister figure, Emily Turquoise. She had long flowing, smooth, turquoise hair that hair reaches her waist, and cover's her right eye. Her eyes were a piercing blue, and sometimes appeared to glow in the dark, and even in the light really.

Her attire consists of a light blue sleeveless tang-top that's with an open loose-collared dark blue jacket with the above it. Her pants were black dress-jeans and she wore white sneakers. Her accessories was her dark blue and black scarf she wears with one end hanging down to her waist in front of her, and the other end doing the same, just behind her, but it was covered by her jacket. No weapons were seen on her, as they were hidden in her sleeves._  
_

Next to her was his best friend, or so he liked to think, Grey Zero. He was wearing his signature mask, which covered up his entire face, and some parts of the back of his head. The front is shiny and black, and the edges spike backwards. It was currently covering his mouth as well, as he wasn't speaking. He had grey hair that goes backwards due to his mask, with the edges of it always being black. He wore a buttoned up grey trench-coat, and grey suit pants. He had brown loafers, and grey finger-less gloves, along with his signature suit-case currently in his right hand.

Next to him, was Emily, but on the other side was Hatter Quartz, his friend, and the psychopath of the group, or the biggest one anyway...He was currently wearing his white top-hat with all four jacks fanned on the left side, which wasn't much of a surprise, as he literally always wore it. The cards themselves held on by the black circle going around the top-hat. He wore a white suit-jacket over a white suit-vest, and has a black bow-tie. His pants are of course white suit-pants, and his shoes are actually candy cane striped.

His gloves are of the same design, and so is his hair. His hair, as of this moment, was hanging downwards. His hair basically did what it wanted from Minaka's perspective, and was different every day. Hell that accounted for minutes sometimes...His eyes were blood-red, and there was a rumor circulating about him that said that if you stare into them long enough, the depths of your mind will be plunged into madness...In his right hand he had his signature cane, which was a cane version of his top-hat, but the cards weren't fanned out, as only one was placed on the top, this one being spades.

"There you are most fabulous leader!" exclaimed Hatter

Zero's mask slit open at his mouth to allow him to speak, and speak he did.

"We were looking for you, or better said Emily was," said Zero monotonously, as his signature

"Where were you?" asked Emily

"Afraid I'll lose control? Because if you are, I'm perfectly fine. You should be worrying about Hatter," said Minaka without turning his head from the view

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

"Beacon! All the possible victims..." said Hatter maliciously as he drummed his fingers together and eyed the students in a strange way

Zero reached out for him with his spare hand, and dragged him back as he tried to walk off.

"In all seriousness, how do you suppose the four of us will become a team? We can't let Hatter in a team without us. Chances are he'll kill them," said Zero

Minaka shrugged, then spoke.

"Who knows? Hopefully the odds will come out in our favor. As for Hatter, he wouldn't kill his team, as long as they get a steady supply of missions and Grimm to kill," said Minaka

"So the real problem we hold now is..." trailed off Emily, avoiding the subject

"Money."

"I'm sure that's now what she meant, but yes, money," said Zero

"How is money a problem? I'm sure with our unique abilities we can make enough," said Hatter

"...It scares me when you make sense," said Minaka

The four were quiet as they stared out the window, ignoring the message from Glynda Goodwitch, and Minaka was the first back to reality.

"Where are we supposed to go after the ship docks again?" he asked

"Auditorium," responded Zero

"Right, thanks."

"Honestly, you need to pay attention more," scolded Emily

"True, but on the bright-side I'm not a tom-boy."

"I am not a-!"

"Tom-boy," said her three male friends at once, causing her to fume.

"Fine! I'm a tom-boy! Happy!?" she exclaimed

"Well I am a sadist..." Minaka trailed off

"You're a horrible person."

"Aren't we all?"

The Dust-ship came to a stop as it docked in the Beacon docks, causing the four companions to turn as neither of them wanted to stare at the side of a cliff. The four of them wordlessly walked off the Dust-ship, bumping into a girl in red next to some blond,. Once they were out, Minaka trailed off, and instead of the auditorium he went to the fountain.

"You three can go along, I'll stay here," he said simply

Zero didn't show it, as he never showed anything, but he was hesitant as he left, whereas Hatter left without a second question. Emily didn't leave at all, and completely ignored Minaka as she stood next to him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly

"How we met," he said simply as he stared into the water, smiling on the inside as he saw an argument in the distance between a girl clad in red and...the Schnee heiress.

He didn't show anything more as he continued to stare into the water, and soon dug his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a handful of ashes, and threw them into the water before walking off with Emily.

* * *

_**Chapter done. It might not interest any of you at all, but it will get more...exciting later on. Also, the OC submissions are still going, so what are you waiting for? PM me one.**_


	2. Into the Ballroom?

_**Sooo here's the next chapter.**_

**Into the...Ballroom?**

Zero and Hatter walked into the large space that was the auditorium, and Zero had to admit, the artistic design in it was astonishing. He wasn't much of an artist, as Hatter was, but he did know enough about it to appreciate intricate designing. He looked to his right to make sure Hatter was still there, and mentally sighed as he no longer was there, but was now visibly half-way across the auditorium. Zero supposed as long as he could see him, it would be alright, so he decided to take a spot nearer towards the exit, to get a better view of Hatter, to see when Minaka and Emily got there, and so he can leave easier.

He got a few strange looks as he walked towards the spot, but he paid them no mind. He was practically alone as he leaned on the arch, and eyed Hatter behind his mask as he talked along with a wolf-faunus. He spotted Minaka and Emily then walk into the auditorium side by side, and they both didn't bother to look for either Zero or Hatter, most likely trusting that Zero had it under control. They both took a spot behind a red-head and a blond, but Zero didn't really pay much attention.

"Excuse me, but is that spot taken?" asked an accented voice (English, as in British for those that don't know)

Zero looked at who had asked from the corner of his eye, and saw a boy with brown hair in what Zero would describe as short rocker style, and brown eyes. He was wearing tall black boots, brown leather pants, a tucked in white ruffle shirt, and a copper colored vest over his shirt. His weapon was nowhere in sight, so it was either hidden, or not on him. Zero stared him down through as mask, as the boy, or Zero assumed, did the same. Zero wasn't as good judge of character as Minaka, but he was surely better than Emily and Hatter. He assessed the boy, and after a few seconds, Zero's mask-guard slid open, and he responded.

"Go ahead," he said

"Thank you very much," said the boy gratefully as he stood next to Zero

Zero looked on at Minaka and Emily as they now joined in on an argument with...the Schnee heiress? What was she doing here? Zero decided to not ponder it, and looked towards Hatter. The wolf-faunus wasn't dead...yet, so Zero took that as a good sign. He turned his head as Ozpin called for everyone's attention via readying the microphone.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief," he began. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin then walked off the stage, and left the student in several different states after he gave his speech. Some were shocked, some didn't care, some were confused, and others felt as if it was prepared for themselves. Glynda then walked up to the mike, and spoke a few words.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Zero didn't bother to move from his spot as he saw Minaka and Emily walk towards him, as well as Hatter, and turned his head to see if the boy was still there. He wasn't, and Zero mentally shrugged as his friends neared.

* * *

(Earlier: Minaka and Emily)

Both Minaka and Emily walked into the auditorium, thankfully before the speech had started. Minaka looked around for his friends, which didn't take long as Zero wasn't that far away, and Hatter was...somewhere. Minaka shook it off as he spotted a, well spot, behind a red-head and a blond. He nudged Emily with his elbow, and motioned towards the spot.

"Doesn't she look a bit young for Beacon?" asked Emily

Minaka thought it over, and answered

"If she's old enough to skillfully handle a weapon against a horde of Grimm, than she's old enough for Beacon. Age is after all but a number, and doesn't set down someone's skill," he said sagely

Emily didn't answer as she walked towards the spot behind her, and Minaka quickly followed. He honestly didn't need his improved faunus hearing to hear their conversation, and raised his eyebrow as it continued.

"There was fire! And lightning! And-and-and I think some ice..." trailed off the red-head

"Are you being sarcastic~?" asked the blond

"I wish! There was this really crabby girl, and I tripped on her luggage, and then she yelled at me, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" exclaimed a white-haired girl who seemingly appeared next to the red-head

"Oh god it's happening again!" exclaimed the red-head as she literally jumped into the blond's arms

"Oh my god you actually exploded," said the blond, deadpan

Both Minaka and Emily couldn't contain their laughter anymore at this point, and they both burst into laughter at the unfolded events that had just occurred. This gained the attention of the three people in front of them. Minaka was the first to calm down his laughter, but couldn't wipe away the grin on his face.

"Sorry for interrupting, but it's hard not to hear when we're right behind you, and it's hard not to laugh at what just happened," he said

Emily was leaning on Minaka's shoulder for support, to which he didn't mind, but she spoke a few words in-between breaths.

"Actually...exploded..." she repeated as she calmed down her laughter

"Um..." began the blond awkwardly, as the the three girls stared at Minaka and Emily

"Who gave you the right to interrupt!?" exclaimed the white-haired girl at Minaka

"So the Schnee heiress is actually as bitchy as they said she was..." he mumbled

"...We're in a public area..." deadpanned Emily

"...Where people publicly speak...in public...where other people can join in...because it's public..." finished Minaka

Weiss opened her mouth to speak again, but was quickly interrupted by the Ozpin readying the microphone.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief," he began. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin then walked off the stage, and left the student in several different states after he gave his speech. Some were shocked, some didn't care, some were confused, and others felt as if it was prepared for themselves. Glynda then walked up to the mike, and spoke a few words.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed...off," said the blond

"Like he wasn't even there..." concluded Ruby

"He was there," said Minaka, causing the four females to turn to him, "He simply took a different approach."

"And what makes you so sure?!" demanded Weiss

"I don't have to tell you anything."

He then turned on his heel, causing Emily to quickly turn around as well.

"It was nice meeting you, can't really say the same for heiress," said Minaka before he walked off with Emily

"Do you think we'll see them again?" asked Emily

"Who knows?" answered Minaka

The two of them reached Zero, who slid open his mouth-guards as they neared.

"Where's Hatter?" asked Minaka

"Here I am most fabulous leader!" exclaimed Hatter as he popped up next to Minaka, gaining a yelp from Emily

"Hatter! What did I tell you about doing that!?" exclaimed Emily

"This?" asked Hatter as he popped up behind her, gaining a scream this time

Emily slowly turned around, her hair covering both her eyes, and Hatter chuckled nervously as he saw this.

"Whelp, have fun dealing with her womanly scorn Hatter," said Minaka as he walked off with Zero

"Wait! No! Most fabulous leader!" exclaimed Hatter as he tried to run after them, but was held firmly in place by Emily, who was gripping both his shoulders.

"Haaatter~..." she said creepily, which didn't bother Hatter all that much, the only thing that bothered him was the fact that he would have to deal with her.

"Yes?" he asked nonchalantly

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but a gust of wind quickly interrupted her as it blew past her face, spraying her hair behind her, and making her cover her eyes because it was so strong. When the wind died down, Emily's hair somehow by itself went back to covering her eye, and Hatter was no longer there.

"Damn it Hatter when I find you!" She shouted out, knowing full well he was still near enough to hear her.

This gained her several stares from the people around her, to which she stormed off once she noticed, in search of Hatter, and to avoid the stares.

* * *

The ballroom was currently filled to the brim with sleeping bags and soon-or-not-to-be-hunters. Minaka was in a quiet side of the room, his back against the wall as he used a small dust-enhanced candle Zero had given him earlier to light up the area he was in as a better means to write in his journal.

'_How he makes these I will never know...'_ he though as he admired the candle for a bit.

It looked like a normal candle, make out of wax and everything, but according to Zero its structure and chemical composition were tweaked by him and infused with a bit of dust to make it shine brighter, smell pretty good, and last much longer than a normal candle should. Minaka eyed Zero by the corner of his eye, who was currently reading a book he had gotten on the properties of black dust.

Minaka got chills at the thought of black dust, knowing first hand what it could do...

"Minaka!" snapped Emily, who was currently laying down in her sleeping back in front of him, with her elbows propped and her hands on cheeks, and her legs propped up behind her as well.

Minaka snapped out of his thoughts, and looked towards Emily.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked at her.

Emily was of course in her pajamas, as every one else in the room was. She was wearing a light-blue tank-top with the picture of sunglasses on them. Minaka never really understood why she liked it so much, he literally stole it off some hobo girl five seconds after he realized it was her birthday on the very day as he walked back to the fours apartment a year ago. How it still fit it he was unaware. Her pants were dark-blue, and had motor-cycles on them, and that was about it for her sleep wear.

Minaka was simply wearing a black v-neck with his hat and glasses still on, and plain black pajama pants. Of course they had slits for his wings as tail, other wise they'd be uncomfortable. Zero was wearing what he claimed to be were his pajamas, being a gray shirt with the words, "**Mad Scientist Alert**_," _on them. He was wearing plain gray pajama pants, his mask of course, and a typical white-lab coat that was leaning on the gray side.

"What are you writing?" asked Emily

Minaka swore that Emily at times could be the toughest person he knew, emotionally, and act like it, but then the next second revert to a child...

"Words," replied Minaka as he continued to write in his journal

"What kind of words?" she asked

"The readable kind."

Emily seemed to stare him down as he said this, and then looked away, when she looked back, she had another question on her mind.

"Will you sleep with me?" she asked

This got Minaka to immediately stop writing, and shut down his brain from thinking perverted thoughts.

'_Damn you women of the Underworld for corrupting my thoughts...And Roman for setting it up,' _he thought to himself

He was clear to him that as well as her being a child, she was oblivious to some things. Not naive, she was far from it after seeing the worst the world had to offer, just oblivious. These things she was oblivious to would be social standards, and how you _don't _say things like that in public to avoid misunderstandings. He also noted in his mind that she was dense in cases when it came to people liking her, which is strange considering how observant she is to other things. The only way she could really tell would be if they actually blurted it or tried to touch her. Either way, they would be hurt.

"Sure," he said, not really caring about the matter once his brain was fixed

She smiled slightly at hearing that, and flipped onto her side to pull his sleeping bag over next to hers.

"Why do you still do that?" asked a voice next to him.

Minaka didn't even need to turn his head to know it was Hatter. Who else could sneak up on him without his knowing? Plus his insanity was itched into every word that came out his mouth...and his blood-lust. Minaka turned his head to acknowledge him, and raised his eyebrow to ask the question he didn't need to ask with his mouth.

"Her," he said simply

Minaka stared at Hatter, assessing if he was actually curious, or simply bored because he hadn't killed anything in the past thirty-two hours. As of that moment as well, Hatter was wearing pajamas fit for a noble, which of course he made himself. They were finer than any silk Remnant had to offer, and looked like a dress-shirt in a sense. It was the purest white Minaka had seen, with the right side having intricate designs that came together to make a black flower, which Minaka had a strange suspicion was a cherry blossom. This design also appeared on his left shoulder, but instead of a cherry blossom, it held a water lily.

On his left leg the designs were there as well, but made instead a spade, diamond, club, and heart. Hatter had his top-hat on as well, his hair currently hanging downwards.

"Because," said Minaka

This answer would have been unsatisfactory to others, but that was only if they didn't personally know Minaka. Hatter nodded at this, and walked over towards his sleeping bag, pulled out a sketch-pad and a pencil. He quickly began to sketch a design in his head, and Minaka went back to writing in his journal. He remembered when he met Hatter, and all of them really. It was strange how he met every single on of them, but the strangest would have to have been Emily. He was an asshole in the past...

He shook his head of those thoughts, and continued to write in his journal. Once he finished recording everything that had happened during the day, he closed his journal and threw it next to his sleeping bag. He blew out his candle, and was a bit confused when he still had light going over him. His common sense quickly kicked in as he figured someone else probably had a light source that was shining on him as well. He turned his head, and saw a black-haired girl with a black-bow and a black night-robe reading a book.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before, making him cautious as he decided to make light conversation with her. He got up from his spot, and make eye-contact with Zero (If you could call it that, with his mask and all). Zero seemingly got the idea, and went back to reading his book. Minaka walked towards the girl, and once he neared the girl looked up from her book, and saw him approaching. She went back to reading, uninterested, but eyed his wings and tail nonetheless.

"Hey," he greeted with a wave

The girl continued to read her book, uninterested, and looked up briefly to acknowledge him.

"Hey," she responded

"I know it must be annoying to be interrupted, but do you mind telling me what book it is you're reading?" he asked

This appeared to surprise the girl a bit, probably expecting for him to say something else.

"Huh?" she asked

"...You're book," he repeated

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Minaka chuckled at this, causing Blake to tilted her head, and raise an eyebrow.

"Pardon, it's just I can personally relate to that story," explained Minaka

"You have another soul in your body?" asked Blake

"The closest word for it would be soul, yes. Now, I should probably get some sleep. It was nice meeting you...?"

"Blake."

"Blake. By the way, name's Minaka."

Minaka then turned around, and walked off towards his spot on the wall. Hatter was still sketching furiously, and quickly abandoned that and pulled out a canvas from...somewhere in his sleeping bag. This caused Minaka to question how he managed to fit the canvas in there, but he let it slide. Hatter then pulled out several types of paint, and started to paint...something.

Zero had stopped reading by then, and was now sleeping in his sleeping bag. He looked towards Emily, and saw she still wasn't sleeping, seemingly waiting for him. Minaka rolled his eyes, and got into his sleeping bag. Emily immediately snuggled up next to him, and sighed once she felt his warmth.

"If people didn't know better, they'd think we were dating," he mumbled into her hair

"But I'm technically your little sister, that'd be weird," she said

"But you're technically not. We're not blood related. Besides. to you it's weird. To others it may not be. It's all about perspective," he mumbled once more

Neither of them said another word as they both quickly fell asleep, Hatter quietly painting the scene in front of him.

* * *

_**Done accepting OC's. The winners are...well you'll find out later. As you can tell, I already showed one of the OC's, just not for very long. Well two actually. More interaction with canon characters next chapter as well, yay.**_


	3. Into the Initiation

**_Next chapter is here. To repeat from last chapter, OC competition is over, and the winners are...the ones with their OC's in this. Chapter Commence._**

**Into the Initiation  
**

The sun was over Beacon academy, as it was currently morning, and some early-birds were already up and getting prepared for initiation. Minaka was one of these to wake up early, and he was careful to not wake up Emily in the process. Dust knows how she is if you forcefully wake her up...He scooted his sleeping bag away from hers, as to make it easier for himself to get up, with his wings and all. He silently got up from his sleeping bag, and reached for his bag, only to see Zero staring right into his face.

"...Good morning," said Minaka casually, after he got over his mental scream and heart attack

"Good morning," replied Zero back as he handed Minaka his bag.

Minaka turned his head to see if Hatter was awake as well, and saw him sprawled on the floor, with paint and a canvas next to him. Mianka assessed that he probably feel asleep as he was painting, and then turned back to Zero, who was still in his pajamas. He walked over towards the boys changing room, and Zero silently followed as well. Once in, Minaka quickly changed into his usual attire, and swished his tail and forth in satisfaction. He turned towards Zero, to see he had changed into his usual attire as well.

Minaka noticed that there was someone else in the changing room as well, currently inspecting his clothing for what Minaka assumed was stains. He had shaggy maroon hair, neon lime eyes, and a rather mischievous grin that appeared to be glued to his face...He was wearing a tan vest with a dark red-shirt underneath, black combat boots, navy blue carpenter jeans, and a golden northern Atlas style dragon amulet (AN: To me, Atlas is the region on the left, with the top looking like a dragon? Yeah that. I'm just saying that the dragon part is Japanese culture, sooo that's what I mean by northern Atlas style), meaning it was circular, and had strange symbols on the side Minaka could see.

The boy turned around, and his eyes widened at the sight of Minaka.

"No way!" he exclaimed as he immediately raced towards Minaka, or better side, next to him, and eyed his wings and tail.

Minaka mentally sighed at this, completely used to this sort of reaction, and turned his head towards the boy.

"Are you a dragon-faunus!?" he exclaimed

"...If I say yes will you go away?" asked Minaka

"They look so...epic," said the boy, seemingly ignoring Minaka

He reached out his hand to touch them, to which Minaka immediately pulled his tail back and swung it threateningly at the boy.

"Don't. Touch," he said threateningly

The boy seemed to back off at this, but his mischievous grin was still present.

"Sorry, it's just you're wings are tail look so epic, I had to touch them," he said in an unidentifiable tone

"No-one, and I repeat, no-one, is allowed to touch them. At. All. Ever. Never. Ever. Ever," he said, emphasizing each word.

"Sooo...like this?" asked the boy as he reached quickly for them again

Thankfully, Minaka was quicker as he swatted away the boys hand with his own. The boy tried again, and again, and again, and again, and again...and again...and again...and again...and again, until eventually Zero decided to step in and grabbed his wrist, and turned his head towards him.

"...Your mask is so epic," replied the boy

Zero didn't respond, and instead let go out the boy's wrist, and jabbed his finger into both his sides.

"Ow!" exclaimed the boy as his arms went lax

"There," replied Zero as his mouth-guard slit open

"How long will that last?" asked Minaka as he relaxed

"depends on how quick his aura will fix it. It could be a minute, it could be an hour."

"So wait, I could have my arms like this for an hour?" asked the boy

"Or more."

"...I'm glad you're my friend sometimes. This is one of those moments," replied Minaka

The two them started to walk out the changing room, seeming to not care about the boy, until he shouted at them.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed as he walked towards them

This caused Minaka to stop, and turn around to face him. Partially because he wanted to hear what he had to say, partially because he felt he had an alternative for touching his wings and tail and would if he didn't check his ever moment.

"Yes?" asked Minaka

"I'm sorry about trying to touch your wings earlier, it's just, they look so epic...plus I kinda have a thing for dragons," he replied

"Dragon-fetish? Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

This comment appeared to only widen the boy's grin, and his eyes gained a certain...shine.

"My name's Roy Maroon," said Roy as he stuck out his hand

Minaka looked at his hand briefly, seeing that it was the former rather than the latter for the healing...

'_Dang it...' _he thought to himself

"Minaka Dragoon," said Minaka as he accepted his hand, and shook it, "and this is Zero."

"Epic name," replied Roy

"...Is that your catchphrase or something?"

"No, I just like deeming things that are epic epic."

"So it's a catchphrase."

"It's not a catchphrase..."

"Catchphrase."

"Not a catchphrase..."

"C-A-T-C-H-P-H-R-A-S-E."

"N-O-T-A-C-A-T-C-H-P-H-R-A-S-E."

"Whatever you say...catchphrase."

"It's not a catchphrase!" finally snapped Roy

"...It's a catchphrase," said Minaka, not really bothered by the display of anger

Roy's eyebrow twitched at this, and he sighed in defeat.

"You're really stubborn," he mumbled

"Not really, I just think it's a catchphrase," replied Minaka

"IT'S NOT A CATCHPHRASE!"

By now, more people were in the changing room, and now everyone in it was giving all their attention to the fuming Roy. Minaka visible smirked at this, and chuckled.

"I'm such a sadist..." he mumbled to himself

"Agreed," mumbled Zero

Roy's eyebrow twitched several times at the gained attention, and his mischievous grin seemed a bit forced now. He stared at Minaka, before what he assumed his nerves finally calmed down.

"Sorry about that, I'm kinda quick to anger..." replied Roy

"Really? I would never have guessed," replied Minaka sarcastically

"Well, it was cool meeting you two, but I gotta go."

Roy then walked past them both, and Minaka and Zero finally walked out the changing room as well.

"He was...interesting," said Minaka

"He had a strange aura on him," said Zero

"Everyone does Zero."

"I suppose."

"Now let's hope nothing else eventful happens..."

"With our luck, the probability of that happening is very low."

"Yeah...our luck blows."

"Indeed."

Minaka and Zero then walked back towards the spot their spot silently, and Minaka raised an eyebrow as he saw Hatter and Emily changed, and neither of their things there. He was more so curious as to how Hatter got changed without either of them noticing, but meeting Roy probably did distract both of them...and the yelling. He sometimes hated enhanced faunus hearing...

"We moved all our stuff using that thing Zero invented," said Emily

"The weird dice thing he specifically told you two to never touch under any circumstances?" asked Minaka

"But of course," said Hatter

Minaka tilted his head, and stared at Emily.

"Do you even _know_ how the thing works?" he asked

"There was an instruction manual," said Emily like a child would when their being scolded by their parents.

"Did you read it?"

"...No..."

"How about you Hatter?"

"The words were unfabulous (AN: Pretend it's a word. Just do it), so I did no such thing," said Hatter with haughty voice

"So for all we know, all our belonging could be half-way across Vale, or Vytal, hell even Remnant."

"I already felt those two would do something like this, so I prepared a fail-safe," said Zero

"At least I can count on you."

Those words honestly stung Emily a bit, okay that's a lie much more than a bit, but seemingly bounced off Hatter.

"Where to now most fabulous leader?" asked Hatter

"Lockers. Our weapons are still there," said Minaka as he readjusted his hat, and wiped his shoulders with his tail

"As you wish."

Minaka shrugged at hearing that, and spun on his heel as he made his way towards the locker room with his hands dug into his pockets, and his tail swaying behind him. Zero quickly followed, along with Emily and Hatter. Once they neared the locker room, the four of them heard a peculiar sound. Their stomachs rumbling.

"How they all managed to rumble at once will forever remain unknown..." mumbled Minaka

"Minakaaaa~. I'm hungryyyy~," complained Emily like a child would

He looked over his shoulder to stare at her, and eyed her almost like a lion would its prey, except the prey is nothing more than an utter nuisance that the lion honestly just wants to kill because it's really annoying.

"...Really?" he asked, with a tone of voice that none of them could identify as genuine interest or fake

"...Yes?" more asked than stated Emily

"Well by all means, let us drop everything and get food for you."

Minaka then spun on his heel, and made his way down another hallway. Hatter and Emily looked a bit confused at this, and quickly followed him, with Zero behind them. Shortly after walking down the numerous hallways, Minaka stopped walking, and turned towards the three of them.

"Do either of you have any idea where the lunchroom is?" he asked

Emily immediately face-planted at hearing this, as Zero shook his head, and Hatter mumbled something about 'unfabulousness.'

"You didn't know where we were going this entire time!?" she asked in disbelief

"To be fair, anyone of you could have stopped me and directed me in the right way..." Minaka argued

"He has a point," agreed Zero

"Why did we not?" asked Hatter

"...Why are you two always on his side?!" demanded Emily, pointing her anger towards them now.

"Because he's fabulous," said Hatter

"Because his arguments are valid points which point flaws into your own," said Zero

Emily opened her mouth to argue, but instead eyed them both, and quickly spun around in frustration.

"You know the entire reason I got lost was to find the lunchroom to get you some food..." said Minaka

This seemed to soften up Emily's mood, as the air around her no longer held frustration, but instead gratitude.

'_Is it her time of month?' _thought Minaka

'_Hopefully not,' _said a foreign voice in his mind

'_Ah, Zero. Was wondering when you would crash into my mind,' _said Minaka

'_I merely only came to give you the directions to the lunchroom,' _said Zero

'_Why can't you lead?'_

_'I have no wish to.'_

Minaka then felt a sensation through his head, and he suddenly knew exactly where the lunchroom was.

_'Why is your semblance so much better than mine?' _asked Minaka

'_I don't know. Now hurry up,' _replied Zero_  
_

Minaka felt the mental connection being cut off, and immediately set off towards the lunchroom, Hatter and Emily following him, and latter with a sigh, and the former while whistling. Zero wasn't far behind as it took him awhile longer to regain his bearings from using his semblance, and quickly followed behind his three companions.

* * *

Minaka was the first into the lunchroom, and seemingly didn't notice as his friends were no longer behind him, as he sped 'too fast' in the hallways. What they usual forgot that too fast for Minaka didn't exist. He noticed that they were serving pancakes that morning, and he shrugged. He grabbed a few, and then went towards a table with an orange-haired girl dressed in a bit of pink (Thank Dust Zero wasn't there...) and a black-haired boy dressed in green.

"Is this spot taken?" asked Minaka once he was near enough to actually ask

"Not at all," responded the black-haired boy, as the girl said something that came out as muffled as her mouth was filled with pancakes.

Minaka nodded his thanks, and sat down. It wasn't until that moment he realized that his friends were nowhere in sight, and he face-palmed.

"I am an idiot sometimes..." he mumbled only low enough for himself to hear

He quickly stuffed an entire pancake into his mouth, and dabbed his mouth with a napkin using his tail once he finished chewing said pancake

'_Dust I love my tail,' _thought Minaka

"Are you a dragon-faunus because you look like a dragon-faunus though then again not just dragon-faunus would have wings and a tail thought only tails that look like that though now that I think about it-" began rambling the orange-haired girl in a single breath, which amazed Minaka

"Nora?" asked the black-haired boy

"Yes Ren?" asked the now identified Nora

"Be polite."

"Okie-Dokie Ren!"

Minaka chuckled at seeing their antics, and finished the last of his pancakes.

"It's perfectly fine if you she wants to know, I'm honestly indifferent," reassured Minaka

Ren gave slight smile at this, seemingly grateful that he didn't mind Nora's...energy.

"And to answer your question, I am a dragon-faunus," said Minaka

"Really does that mean you only eat meat though you just ate a bunch of pancakes so I don't think that really works unless they weren't really pancakes but instead meatcakes and can you breath fire that would be so cool if you could breath fire wouldn't it be cool if he could breath fire-?" began rambling Nora once more.

"Nora?" asked Ren

"Yes Ren?" asked Nora

"I don't think meatcakes exist," said Ren with a smile tugging at his lips

"...That's why no-one would suspect a thing!" she exclaimed

Minaka chuckled at this, and grabbed his hat to flick off some imaginary lint. Ren sent him an apologizing look, to which Minaka raised an eyebrow.

"She's hyperactive in the morning," Ren mouthed

"Do tell," mouthed back Minaka

"What are we doing?" mouthed Nora

"Well, Ren, Nora, it was nice meeting you two, and I honestly hope we can meet again in the future, but I must find some people that I managed to lose...somehow. And to answer your question, I can breath fire," said Minaka as he got up, waved, and then walked off.

* * *

"That jerk left us!" exclaimed Emily as she wandered down the halls of Beacon, with Hatter and Zero trailing.

"Not really, you just lost track of him," said Zero

"You were insisting that you fix your own unfabulous hair. Honestly, you could have asked for my assistance," said Hatter

"It's now my fault there was a bug in it!" snapped Emily

'_...Definitely that time of month,' _thought Zero

"It is since it obviously mistook your hair for it's rag nest," replied Hatter

Everything around them went deathly silent, and even the air around them seemed to stand still.

"...What did you say?" asked Emily sweetly, _too_ sweetly.

"Your rag-nest that you insist of calling your hair," said Hatter casually

"Didn't you say you were hungry earlier?" asked Zero, interrupting before things could escalate any higher

"...Yeah," said Emily

"Then here."

Zero dug into his pocket, and pulled out some crackers. He tossed them to Emily, who took them, and then quickly stuff all the crackers in her mouth. Hatter shook is head at this, mumbling something about the unfabulous. Zero then looked at Hatter, not really needing words to say his question.

"No no, I'm fine," said Hatter

Zero nodded, and then walked off towards the direction of the locker room, Emily and Hatter following behind.

* * *

Inside the locker room, was currently Minaka. He was attempting to remember where his locker was, and seeing if he could fine his companions as well. AS of this moment, he was failing horribly at both. He sighed in defeat, and slumped against a locker. He tilted his head backwards, and noticed the numbers on the locker, and face-palmed after seeing them. He got off the locker, and quickly opening it up. Inside, he found his katana, guns, and cane.

'_Why do I have so much weapons again? Oh right, because my luck is non-existent,' _he thought.

He quickly put his guns on his left side, his katana on his right, and twirled his cane in both his hand. His hair started to itch, so he took off his hat with his tail and scratched it a bit. He frowned when he saw specks of white, and sighed.

'_Shedding again? That's the third time this month. I wonder why, it could be the dust...' _he thought to himself once more

He decided he didn't want the inside of his hat to catch anything, so he clipped it onto his left side with a chain. It was just then that he noticed the two people next to him, and recognized the red-haired girl and the blond one from yesterday.

"Oh hey, it's you two," said Minaka, decided to make small talk as he waited for the his three companions.

This gained the attention of both of them, and the blond seemed to recognize him as well.

"Hey! It's you!" she exclaimed

"Granted I have a name, but yes, it's me," he replied as he leaned on his locker with his hands over his chest, cane still in hand.

Both girls titled there head at him, seeming to not get the hint, and he sighed.

"Minaka Dragoon," he said as he stuck out his left hand

"Yang Xiao Long," replied the blond as she shook his hand

Minaka then raised an eyebrow at the red-head, who responded a bit meekly

"Ruby Rose..."

Minaka titled his head at this, and clicked his tongue as he tried to remember something, before he snapped his fingers.

"You were on the news," he assessed.

Yang seemed to smile at hearing this, whereas Ruby seemed a bit embarrassed

"See, I told you you would be the bee's knees!" exclaimed Yang as she put her arm around Ruby's shoulder

"I didn't want to be the bee's knees! I wanted to be a normal girl with normal knees!" seemingly protested Ruby

Minaka raised an eyebrow at this, and clicked his tongue as he assessed the situation.

"You don't like popularity," he said simply

Ruby turned her head at hearing this, and stared at Minaka.

"Huh?" asked Yang

"She doesn't like popularity. That much would be obvious as to how she says she wants normal knees...whatever that means, and she reacted when I said she was on the news," explained Minaka

"...Wow...that was good. Are you a detective or something?"

"Not really, though a friend of mine is, and he taught me a thing or two."

"Really? Cool."

"Yeah, it was. Wait we're getting off-topic,,,"

"What was the topic?"

"Rose."

Ruby perked up a bit at hearing her name, seeing another chance to make a friend, albeit a strange one in her opinion, though she wasn't one to judge.

"That's right! You still need to break out of your shell," said Yang

"I don't need to break out of my shell! I'm practically a grown-up. I. Drink. Milk," said Ruby, with a bit of pride in that last part

Minaka stared blankly at her for a good few seconds, before he immediately burst out laughing. He used his cane to support himself as he was doing so, and after he had calmed down he stood up straight once more.

"Milk? You're adorable," said Minaka as he ruffled Ruby's hair

"Hey!" complained Ruby as she tried to stop him from messing her hair up any further

Yang looked between the two of them, not knowing whether to help out her younger sister, or watch in amusement.

"Stop that!" complained Ruby some more as Minaka continued to ruffle her hair

Minaka chuckled and stopped ruffling her hair. Ruby pouting, and then attempted to fix her hair. She wasn't like Yang to the extent that when you touched her hair, you would die, but if you messed it up, it just bothered her. After fixing it enough that it satisfied her, she felt pride build up, and it was immediately shattered as she felt her hair being ruffled again.

"Minaka!" she exclaimed as she turned around

Much to her confusion, Minaka was indeed there, just leaning on his cane as he read a newspaper, and quickly flipped it over.

"Dang, it's going to be seventy degrees really? Let's hope it doesn't rain," he said

This action caused Yang t burst into laughing, causing Ruby to glare at her sister. At the sudden distraction provided, Ruby felt more ruffling on her head, and snapped it towards Minaka, only to see him sitting with one leg over another as he sipped a cup of what she assumed was steaming tea.

"Tea is good for the soul, or so I have heard," he said nonchalantly before he took another sip

Ruby slowly turned back towards Yang, who was laughing even more, and before anything else, quickly whipped her head back-around, in time to see Minaka reaching for her hair.

"Aha!" she exclaimed

"Aha what?" he asked innocently

"You were ruffling my hair!"

"No I wasn't."

"I saw you!"

"...Prove it."

Ruby opened her mouth to say more, but quickly found out she had nothing else to say. It was also then she just noticed the smile on Minaka's face, and the smile on her own. She playfully punched him, to which he over dramatically fell onto the floor and rolled around in pain.

"My arm! My arm! I'm not going to make it! Oh god I didn't think I'd die this way! I always thought it'd be by the hands of a Grimm! Not an adorable girl clad in red! Please, tell my sister I...I...I," it was then that Minaka decided to play dead, and rolled on his side as he played the best dead body he could to the best of his abilities.

Yang was rolling on the floor laughing at this point, and Ruby was honestly wondering if she had hurt Minaka physically in some way, until she saw the smirk playing at his lips.

"Hey! That wasn't funny! I honestly thought I did something..." she said, mumbling the last part to herself

Thankfully, or not depending on perspective, Minaka caught it with his faunus hearing, and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait you thought I was actually dying?" he asked in bit in disbelief

"Yes! I thought maybe you were sensitive to pain or-" she began

"Ruby, why would I be a hunter if I had an sensitivity of pain to the point that when I get punched I die?"

"Maybe you ignored it in order to pursue your dreams!"

"...I don't even know how to argue against this."

It was at this point that Yang had controlled her fit of laughter, and placed a hand on Minaka's shoulder, and whispered into his ear.

"It's better if you don't argue against my little sis, if you know what's good for ya," she said threateningly

Minaka didn't seemed to be fazed by this threat, and eyed Yang curiously. He then gave his attention towards Ruby, and sighed in defeat.

'_Damn adorableness...'_ he thought to himself

"Ruby, if it makes you feel better, I do feel sorry about making you go through that," Minaka replied sincerely

Ruby's face seemed to soften at hearing this, and she smiled softly

"Thanks," she said

Minaka sighed at this, and Yang let go of his shoulder, which he just now noticed she was squeezing _very _roughly.

"I'm a sucker for adorable things..." he mumbled to himself

"Well, Ruby, Yang, It was nice meeting you two, but I have idiots to find and, well that's all I have to do really, sooooo bye for now. Hopefully we'll get to see each other in the future," replied Minaka as he waved at both of them, and then walked off. with his tail swaying behind him.

"Now where the hell are those idiots?" he mumbled

* * *

"He's not here," grumbled Emily as she slammed her locker shut.

"Obviously," said Zero as he leaned on the locker next to hers, gaining a dirty look from Emily

"I wonder if our most fabulous leader is avoiding us?" pondered Hatter as he laid down on one of the benches with both of his arms behind his behind his head and one leg crossed over the other.

"Minaka would never do that!" snapped Emily

Hatter turned his head towards her, and his blood-red eyes seemed to pierce her very soul.

"Wouldn't he?" he asked

"H-He..." began Emily

"Of course he wouldn't, he's too loyal to do that," said Zero

"If he's so loyal then why'd he leave?" asked Hatter

"The same could be said about you Hatter."

Hatter smiled like, well how he usual would, meaning like a mad-man, and turned his head towards Zero.

"Right-o you are!" he exclaimed

Zero shook his head, and inspected Infinity quickly, before letting it hang in his hand. Emily was biting her lips the entire time throughout the conversation with Zero and Hatter, and couldn't help but feel there was a ring of truth in it. She quickly shook away all those thoughts, and sighed after realizing they had gotten nowhere. She turned her attention back to reality as she opened her mouth to say something to Zero...only to see he wasn't there anymore. Hatter was however.

"Where did Zero go?" asked Emily

"He left after you ignored him because you were day-dreaming," explained Hatter with his mad-grin still on his face

"...And why are you still here?"

"To do this."

Hatter then quickly got up from his spot on the bench, and placed an unknown object on Emily's head, which was unknown as she couldn't see it, it being on her head and all. He then pulled out something from the back of his pocket, and slammed it into Emily's face. She quickly realized it was pie, and feel a strange sensation envelope her.

She slowly removed the pie from her face, indicating her anger, and once it was removed she saw a mirror attached to a jack-in-the-box. As she saw the sight, she nearly screamed. Her face was now covered in clown-maker, on her head she strange clown top-hat, and her clothes were mutli-colored to fit the clown theme as well.

She took several deep breaths, before the inevitable happened.

* * *

"HATTER WHEN I FOUND YOU I WILL GUT YOU!" exclaimed an extraordinarily angry female voice through-out Beacon, confusing some students, and amazing others as to how loud that person could scream. Hatter laughed like a, well a mad-man would of course, at hearing this, and merrily made his way across Beacon as he eyed students like prey. One student in particular caught his eye.

She had incredible tanned skin, meaning she was from either Zanzura, the desert parts of Mistral, or the strange tropical parts of Atlas. She had curly, and somehow poofy as well, shoulder blade length hair that was light brown, and emerald green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a light-green elbow-length shirt, which Hatter noticed had tight sleeves (Him being a designer and all) and that the torso part was a bit loose, probably on purpose. She also had brown shorts, loose and knee-length, and grey running shoes on. She had on two grey bracelets on both wrists, with emerald jewels in them as well. Her most noticeable feature however was her lion tail behind her.

Or it was most noticeable for Hatter. Not because he was a racists, in fact he held a deep respect for faunus, albeit it's what original lead to his predicament in the past (Which is the understatement of the decade). She seemed to carry around a certain...air around her, that seemed to hold off all the other students that walked near at bay. This air however didn't repel Hatter, it instead attracted him, being a mad-man at all. He didn't follow her however, or even give her a second glance, as to him she was just another passing face. Plus she looked pretty...strong, and Hatter was looking for an easy prey now. His grin widened when he spotted the perfect target, and he slowly made his way towards it.

His current prey was a boy with a black hoodie with armored parts on it, blue jeans, a sword and sheath on his side, black shoes, and scraggly blond hair (Or Hatter thought it was scraggly anyway). Once Hatter was close enough, he surprised his prey by immediately throwing his arm over his shoulder, getting a startled yelp from the boy.

"Hello there!" exclaimed Hatter

"H-Hey," replied the blond boy timidly

"Pardon for making physical contact with you ingrate, but I was simply wondering your name?"

"J-J-Jaune?"

"Hatter!"

By now, Jaune was shivering quite a bit, as he felt a strange aura on Hatter that somehow fed off him. Hatter's grinned widened at this, which only further unsettled Jaune.

"You wouldn't know where the path is to Initiation, would you?" asked Hatter

"Y-Yeah..." said Jaune hesitantly

"Fabulous! Then let's be on our way!"

Hatter then (dragged) Jaune away towards what he assumed would be a quiet place, and what he assumed was the right place at the same time. Zero shook his head as he saw this happen in the distance, and he made his way after Hatter.

* * *

_**Chapter, Complete. Next chapter there will actually be action...and plot development. And some Grimm lore, and Aura lore, and history. Basically, this story will intertwine with past events that I will make up, explaining current things. You won't get either until they're explained in, well either time-set, and that will be the best part! They won't take up entire chapters, just small fragments really, and the best part is you don't know when it is, or who's speaking (sometimes)! Well I do anyone. So ciao.**_


	4. Into the Emerald Forest

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

**Into the Emerald Forest**

Deep in the kingdom of Atlas, well not really deep at all, just in the southern part of it, were several armed troops, all exhausted from having to travel so much in such a short time. Their tents were scattered across an open plain, and in the very middle of it was the general's tent. He had black hair that hanged lazily down to his neck, and a goatee as well. His eyes were a calming orange, and his wardrobe consisted of the typical general outfit they provided, adorned with a few badges of honor, and dyed black by himself. His pants were black cargo pants, and he wore black combat boots. Another thing he had added to his uniform were slits for his wings, as it annoyed him when he had to fold them inside his uniform. He fingered his weapon, Nightshade, at his side, and sighed as he remembered all the tired faces of his troops.

'_It can't be helped,' _thought General Black, '_The human's are pressing their forces at us from all sides.'_

Black sighed in his tent as he recounted the days events, and the sudden ambush by the humans. He had lost good men, valuable men, in the ambush, and he himself was injured. He ran his hand against the new scar on his cheek, and deeply wondered what it was his forces would do now. He felt a presence enter his tent, and he didn't bother to turn his head to acknowledge it, as he had a good guess on who it was.

"If you're here, I assume it's because you have something to report?" asked Black as he turned around, and face the soldier who had entered.

It was one of his better soldiers, and the one he trusted most if he was being completely honest with himself. This soldier was female, representing the small percentage of them in the war, and had long wavy black hair that stopped at the end of her torso. She had piercing amber eyes, and a black cut ears on her head, with a piece of the right one looking as if it was bitten off. She wasn't 'normal' uniform by standards, as it was modified, much like his own. It was dyed black as his own was, but a lighter shade, signifying to the other troops as the right-hand of the general, and had the sleeves entirely ripped of for whatever reason. There was a black ribbon tied around her right arm as well, the end tied to her weapon.

Her pants were the same, but instead of combat boots, she wore black heels. The feature that most people recognize her now is her thick black scarf, that covers her neck and nose. Why she wore it in this part of Atlas, which was close to tropical, he would never know. The girl had no name, or to most she didn't. Black was the only who that knew, as far as he knew. Her name was Blake, and as she told him she didn't have a last name, as she didn't care for them.

Blake nodded at Black's assumption, and reached behind her back. She pulled out a folder of documents, and handed it to Black. He took it gratefully, and eyed the folder and Blake curiously. Her strangest feature by far? How she rarely ever talked. Black had only ever heard her talk once, and that was when she randomly told him her name during a stealth-ops mission.

Black opened the folder, and quickly read over all the papers inside. He frowned as he read them, and his frown deepened as he read on. When he was done, he threw the folder onto his desk, and turned towards Blake.

"Are you sure this is true?" he asked

Blake nodded, and Black sighed. Blake had a knack for getting these sort of documents, and had a knack for stealth in general. She was second to none, and also got the job done. Always. Black sighed, and leaned backwards in his chair as he processed ideas to counteract whatever it was the humans were devising. He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts as a loud roar emitting through-out the camp, and Black immediately recognized it.

"Grimm," he said softly

Blake nodded, and then the two of them were running out of his tent, and towards the direction the roar had came from. As they ran towards it, they ran past screaming soldiers, running in blind panic at whatever it was that had roared.

'_Why would they sign up for the army if they get frightened at the sign of one Grimm?' _thought Black_  
_

Black and Blake quickly reached the area where the roar he emitted from, and Black's face became grim (No pun intended) at the sight before him. Now he understood why the soldiers ran when they could, they were sensible. Before them stood a King-Tyrant (Tyrannosaurus Rex, only Grim-i-fied), and several bodies around it, and blood leaking from its mouth.

Black quickly drew Nightshade, and pointed the rifle at the King-Tyrant. He aimed for it's eyes, and quickly shot at it. The King-Tyrant roared in response at the pain it now felt, and blood dripped from where its eye once was. He rolled out of the way as the King-Tyrant charged at him, as well as Blake, and he quickly stood up and shot it thrice more in the back.

It was a useless gesture, he knew, but it was to gain its attention more than anything. It worked, and the King-Tyrant turned around, and roared in annoyance. Black caught Blake by the corner of his eye, and she nodded. Despite the fact that they had only meet about six months ago, words were useless between them at these moments. They somehow clicked together, as if it was meant to be.

The King-Tyrant lunged at Black with it's wide-opened mouth, and Black jumped backwards to avoid it. He quickly dug into his pocket, and pulled out a red dust crystal. He threw it into the King-Tyrants mouth, and the effects were instantaneous as the King-Tyrant closed its mouth in futility, and then opened it as he roared in pain, a jet of flame erupting from it as well. Black quickly dug into his pocket as this was happening, and pulled out a yellow dust crystal. He rammed it into the ammo compartment of Nightshade, and was immediately knocked backwards as the tail of the King-Tyrant was slammed into his side. He winced as he felt some ribs broken, and he lectured himself on always having his aura up.

His aura quickly fixed his ribs, and he turned back towards the King-Tyrant, and saw Blake running around it agilely, and gracefully, as she shot at it rapidly with her weapon. Whereas Black's was a simply a bladed rifle, powered by nothing but pure dust rounds, Blake's was a katana, with the handle also being an automatic handgun. He marveled at the technology of it, as mind you, automatic weapons were very rare.

The King-Tyrant roared in frustration, and swung its tail as Blake. She easily jumped over it, and threw her weapon at the beast. It dug into its back, and she pulled herself towards it with her ribbon. She pulled out her weapon, and repeatedly slashed the back of the King-Tyrant as she ran up it. She jumped off from its head, and shot at its exposed belly as the King-Tyrant was confused.

It roared as the bullets penetrated its unprotected stomach, and and angrily charged at Blake. She jumped out of the way, and the King-Tyrant nearly tripped as it stopped itself. As Black watched this, and idea popped into his head, and he got up from his spot on the ground and immediately shot at the back of the King-Tyrant. The electrical shot did nothing to the beasts armor, except annoy it, and it turned around and roared at Black. It charged at him, and Black nodded towards Blake.

Blake threw her weapon at Black, who caught it easily with his free-hand, and jumped out of the way of the charging King-Tyrant. They both pulled as hard as they could as the King-Tyrant ran into the trip-wire. The King-Tyrant roared as it could no longer stop its momentum, and eventually fell down on its side, the trip-wire fulfilling its duty. Black threw Blake her weapon back, who caught it gratefully, albeit she didn't show it, and she placed it back at her side.

The King-Tyrant roared in frustration and thrashed around wildly at its inability to stand up, and Black pitied it. Only for a moment. He flipped a switch on Nightshade, and pulled the trigger towards the King-Tyrant. The force of lightning shot out of it, and easily penetrated the King-Tyrants armor, as well as its flesh. The King-Tyrant stopped thrashing around after that, now dead, and Black clicked his tongue as he threw away the now useless dust crystal from Nightshade.

"Good Job Blake. I know for a fact I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you," said Black as he placed Nightshade back at his side

Blake shook her head, and spoke, much to the surprise of the general. "You could have beaten it," she replied calmly

After Black rebounded from his surprise, he smiled slightly.

"You think too highly of me," he replied

Blake shook her head at hearing this, and her eyes shone as she spoke her next few words.

"You sell yourself short," she replied, softly

"Maybe," he replied, "But it's only because my past failures and mistakes still linger heavily inside me."

Black couldn't see it, but Blake frowned at hearing this. She stared down Black, and he sighed in defeat.

"You're right. Then again you're _always _right. The past is in the past, and I can't change it," he replied, "Thank you Blake."

Blake smiled at hearing this, and nodded to show her answer. The two then shared one last look at the deceased body of the King-Tyrant, and the smoke rising from it. They then turned, and made there way back towards the camp.

* * *

"May you let go of me now?" asked Hatter as himself and his 'friend' Jaune were being dragged away by Zero

"Yeah...can you let go of us?" asked Jaune nervously

"You, I will let go. Hatter, I will not," replied Zero as he let go of Jaune, who dusted himself off

"And why not?" asked Hatter

"..."

"...You have no proof!"

Zero tilted his head at this, and motioned towards a random direction.

"Oh she'll be fine," assured Hatter

"You can always respond in your head, you know that yes?" asked Zero

"Yes, but I found it better to respond out loud."

Jaune looked between the both of them, as if they were crazy (Which one of them was) and also wondered if everyone he would meet would be like that. The man then known as Zero turned towards him, and tilted his head. He then looked at Hatter, and tilted it back.

"No," he replied

"And why not?" asked Hatter

"Let me finish. Not alone."

Hatter sighed at this, and grumbled something about ruining his hunting or something. Jaune unconsciously backed up at hearing that, and Zero turned back to face him.

"Initiation if this way," he said simply as he walked off towards an unknown direction.

Hatter followed him soon after, and Jaune, not wanting to be left alone, soon followed.

"H-Hey wait up!" exclaimed Jaune as he did the said action mentioned above.

* * *

Minaka drummed his fingers along his cane as he waited at Beacon Cliffs. He didn't know if that was the actually name, he just called it such because it was a cliff at Beacon. He turned his head as he saw someone approaching, and didn't even bother to hide his creeping grin as he saw Emily approaching him.

"Not. A. Single. Word," she warned as she took her place next to him

"...Hatter?" he asked

"...Yes."

Minaka burst out laughing at hearing this, and quickly calmed down after he gained a few stares. He shook his head, and looked at Emily again. She had long since fixed everything Hatter had done to her, but if you had a good enough eye, you could see the several traces left that Emily couldn't clean up. He chuckled once more, and turned, only to see Zero and Hatter at the corner of his eye. He also noted that they were with a blond-kid, but shrugged it off.

He swayed his tail back and fourth from behind him, and yawned in boredom as he waited for the headmaster to arrive.

"We don't necessarily _have _to wait for the headmaster right?" asked Emily from besides him

"Well, not necessarily, but if we don't we'll have no clue on what to do," replied Minaka

"We could find out?"

"You can. I'm too indifferent to not wait for him."

"That's laziness, not indifference."

"Is my sword inside your skull laziness then?"

"That's murder."

"Oh I've done worse."

Emily grumbled at this, and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Waiting is boring," she complained

"70% of life is waiting," replied Minaka

"Then 70% of live is boring."

"Deal with it."

"I don't want to."

"Emily, you're acting like a child."

"I am not!"

"...is exactly what a child would say."

"I! Am not a child!"

"...still what a child would say."

"I'm not child!"

"Says the child."

"Stop saying that!"

"Saying what? Child?"

"Yes! I am not!"

"...Child child child child child child child child child child child child child."

Emily fumed in anger at this, and turned her back on Minaka as she 'hmphed.'

"...A child would do that you know," said Minaka

"I hate you," grumbled Emily

"No you don't."

"Do to."

"Yeah we're not starting this again."

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but thankfully for Minaka, that exact moment Ozpin decided to finally make his appearance as he walked in front of all the launch-pads with a cup of coffee in one hand, and Glynda not falling behind. He stopped in the middle, and turned to face all the initiates, right before he took a quick-sip from his mug. Glynda stood next to him, doing something on her scroll.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today you will be evaluated blah blah. blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..." started the headmaster, only for it to turn into gibberish to Minaka as he tuned out of the speech and just stared intently at the forest.

He was nudged not all to gently by Emily in his side, to which cause he snapped back to reality.

"Hmm?" he said responsively as he did

"Are there any questions?" asked the headmaster

"...aaaand I missed the instructions," mumbled Minaka

"Yeah, um sir?" began the blond guy from earlier.

"Good. Now, take your positions," said the headmaster.

Minaka sighed, and then turned towards Emily with his mouth open to say something, before she interrupted.

"First person you make eye-contact with is your partner, we have teams, go to the north to find a temple, get the relic, come back, don't die along the way," she summarized for him.

"Thank's Em," he said with a nod, before he realized something.

"Wait are we getting over there agGGGGGAAAAAAIIN?!" he began, only to shout near the end as his own question was answered.

Emily sighed at this, and prepared herself as she was launched next.

Zero stared at the spot both of them used to be, and turned his head back as Hatter started whistling.

"Oh, I seee...So did you like, hand out parachutes for us?" asked Jaune from next to him

"For your sake Jaune, I hope you're better at fighting than you are at...this," said Zero before he was launched soon after Hatter, with said mad-man laughing madly as he soared through the air like a majestic bird.

* * *

Minaka soared through the air wildly, not really caring on whatever happened to him, just hoping his landing wouldn't hurt him too much.

'_I could always just use my wings and fly...'_ he mused to himself as he continued his decent downwards.

It wasn't until he was a few foot from the ground that he noticed he was falling, to which cause he immediately unfolded his wings from behind him and stopped his decent in a sudden jerk, only a few inches from the ground. He quickly flipped over, placing his feet on the ground in the process and folding his wings back up as he took in his surroundings.

'_Well there's trees to the left, and right of me. Not to mention in front and behind. Joy. So which way is North again? Man I should really get a better sense of direction...' _Minaka thought to himself as he stood in his spot with his elbow propped again his cane and his hand holding his chin in a thinking gesture._  
_

'_Whelp, let's just walk into a random direction and hope for the best.'_

Minaka decided to do just that as he kicked his cane, making it flip in the air before he caught it in his right-hand, and walk to the right of him. He swayed his tail and fourth behind him as he did, whilst whistling an unknown tone and twirling his cane in his hand.

* * *

_**Chapter, complete. I'm not dead. Just lazy. Really lazy. That's my only excuse really. I could have finished this so many times, but laziness man. Anywho, I half-assed this chapter. It's late, I want sleep, and next chapter will be better because I won't be running on two hours of sleep...hopefully. Most likely. Probably. Oh, and you'll get a better look at the submitted OC's now. It'll mostly be told from their perspective next chapter anyway. So ciao.**_


	5. Change of Perspective

_**Here's the next chapter. And other stuff. As a reminder, the events from the past do not happen in chronological order, and you will only know the order once characters mention them, most commonly Oobleck. Oh, and action in this. Plus more confusion. Hurray for confusion.**_

**Change of Perspective**

Still deep in the Kingdom of Atlas, the central snowy-plain to be exact, were currently the faunus troops, along with the humans troops. As you can guess, they were not here on friendly terms, and in fact were there on very violent terms. Several shots rang out into the air as Both sides pushed, and several screams rang out into the air as shots connected.

The harsh blizzard blowing in didn't help either side much either, making the cold even more unbearable, and extremely hard to see. The General of the Human army, Giallo Arc, was a seasoned fighter, a veteran if you will, and he was very much used to these kind of situations. He had shaggy blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and chiseled facial features. He was wearing white armor that had been worn down over the years, but still remained intact, and still held its pristine white-shine.

Right now, it was his biggest ally, as it helped camouflage himself in the storm, which was just what he needed at the moment. He was currently looking for the faunus general, General Black, in an attempt to make him surrender. Giallo may have been a seasoned fighter, and fought with the passion of a thousand troops, but only with a noble cause. Right now? He didn't find pushing back faunus troops into Menagerie a very noble cause at all. The only reason he was siding with the humans was because Vale, the city he was born and raised in, had sided with the humans. His loyalty to the city and a noble cause conflicted him, and you can guess which one he ultimately picked.

The sounds of battle were deafening to his ears as he trudged through the snow, and narrowly dodged a bullet, dust shots, or any other short of projectile here and there. He pulled out Crocea Mors, and blocked the swing of an oncoming troop with his shield. This staggered his attacker, and Giallo quickly took this opportunity and rammed his sword into his attackers stomach. The attackers throat gurgled, and Giallo quickly kicked off the dying body of his sword as he continued to trudge through the snow.

He eyed Crocea Mors, the weapons given to him by his father, the original wielder of the weapon.

'_Father...'_ Giallo thought to himself. He quickly shook off the thoughts coming to his mind, and barely blocked a projectile by raising his shield.

"All troops, advance forward! Charge!" shouted Giallo suddenly, which mysteriously rallied his troops as they cheered, and immediately charged.

He caught one of his better troops, and best friend as well, Vert in the leading the charge, both his bladed guns shooting out several bullets in seconds. The technological advancements in the war never ceased to astonish Giallo, an example of this would be the automatic guns they had created. Vert wore a green soldier troop, signifying he was of higher rank than most, with his hair in a pony-tail, and strangely a streak of magenta in it.

Vert never explained it, but he never needed to. At the corner of his eye, Giallo caught the movement of something covered in all black, and at first thought it was a Grimm. He was proved wrong however as he saw this thing wielding a weapon, and mowing down his troops with ease. He immediately recognized who it was, and ran towards General Black.

Once near enough, Giallo could see Black had cuts all over his uniforms, and he was firing wildly at his troops as it quickly reloading dust crystals into his weapon. Black turned his head once he felt a change in aura, and cursed once he saw Giallo approaching him. He jumped back, and shot forward in front of him, causing a large amount of snow to erupt in Giallo's face. Giallo raised his shield to block the snow, and looked around once it was gone.

He tapped into his aura to sense the aura of Black, and felt something approaching him from the right. Giallo let his battle senses kick in, and rolled out of the way of a slash. Once on both his feet, Giallo stood up, and pivoted on his foot (Which was hard to do with snow) towards Black, slamming the side of his sword into him.

Black didn't so much as make a noise as he was hit, and was sent back a few feet. He quickly recovered, and Black stared down Giallo, Giallo repeating the same gesture. Words were pointless at points like these, two people destined to fight, determined to not let either side down. Black made the first move as he flicked a blue dust crystal into the air, and Giallo followed the path foolishly.

When he looked back down, he saw the end of a barrel, and a loud-shot rang across the battlefield. Giallo was sent back a few feet, his aura taking most of the blow from the point-blank shot then he did. Giallo quickly stood up, and saw Black charging at him with his weapon at his side. Giallo raised his shield, and felt a strong impact afterwards. The sheer force that strike at caused was Giallo to slide back a few feet before landed on the snow on his back. Giallo underestimated his opponent, knowing full will this battle could wage on for a while.

"General Giallo, always a pleasure to meet you on the battlefield," replied Black as he held his stance

"I would be lying if I said the feeling wasn't mutual," replied Giallo as he readied Crocea Mors

"Always a nice change of pace to fight someone who doesn't want me dead for my race."

"Indeed, a shame that this world has to be filled with so much hate."

"It can't be helped Giallo, people fear what is different, and kill what they fear. Right now, we faunus are different."

"I'm well aware of this Black."

"Are you really? It's about time we settle this rivalry of ours, no matter how much neither of us wants it, one of us has to die Giallo."

"...I'm also aware of this Black."

"Then let's determine who's the best of the two."

Black dug into his pocket, and pulled out a dark blue dust crystal which he quickly slammed into Nightshade's ammo compartment. Giallo let his aura pour over his himself, and immediately charged at Black with a battle cry. Black boosted himself backwards with a quick gust from his wings, also unbalancing Giallo in the process.

Black took this opportunity to shoot at Giallo, shooting out a strong water torrent. The torrent knocked Giallo backwards, and effectively made its way into Giallo's armor, further reminding him of the chilly environment around him as he now felt extremely cold. His aura quickly heated him up, and Giallo swung his sword in an arc, shooting out a slice of aura at Black.

Black side-stepped out of the way, and flew at Giallo at high-speeds. Giallo sprouted his wings made of his pure white-aura, and he flew at Black in the equal amount of speed. They slammed their swords against each other, and a loud resounding clang rang around the battlefield. The both of them gusted themselves backwards, and Black shot out a jet-stream of flame at Giallo from his mouth.

Giallo raised his shield, and gritted his teeth as his aura worked quickly to remove the burning sensation of the heating metal against his fingers. Black acted quickly as well, and at Nightshade at Giallo's shield, and quickly shot out another torrent of water before he could react. Steam quickly rose off the shield, cooling it, and Giallo could hearing the small cracks forming. His left wing turned into a skeletal arm, and slammed Black into the ground as he was caught off guard.

Giallo took another swing with his sword, aiming for Black's head, and an slice of aura came out of it. Black narrowed his eyes, and shot out another jet-stream of fire at the oncoming aura-slice, and his eyes widened as it cut through his flame. His quick thinking saved him from the beheading however, as he let his aura pour over Giallo's own, and the arm blackened, before ultimately turning to ash. Black rolled out of the way of the slice, and flipped a switch before shooting out an _extremely _strong torrent of water at Giallo.

It was an easy hit, as he couldn't move due to the fact his right wing was now gone, and if she did move his balance in the air would have been ruined. The shot sent Giallo soaring backwards, and he ultimately crashed into the snow. Giallo got up from the ground, and winced in pain as he clutched his rips. He knew for a fact that the last shot did damage, and his aura couldn't defend against it probably due to how much he stretched it, but it was now quickly healing his ribs.

He got up from his spot in the snow, and looked around himself. It would be difficult to found Black in the snowstorm, and Black had an advantage with his faunus senses, meaning he could detect Giallo, whereas Giallo couldn't. He would be able to if Black's aura was raised, but Black was smart enough to lower it once Giallo was sent back.

Giallo darted his eyes everywhere, and saw a speeding black object going towards him. He immediately rolled out of the way, and narrowly avoided a high-speed slice form Black, sure to have cut Giallo clean in half. As Giallo stood up, Black leveled Nightshade at him, and fired. Gialllo knew immediately which crystal Black had shoved into his gun, as swirling black energy formed at the barrel of Nightshade, and shot out at Giallo.

'_Black dust,' _thought Giallo grimly

He raised his shield, and he felt himself be pushed into the ground at the force of impact. He looked at his shield, and the emblem on it was a but painted-off, and there was a large dent where the shot had hit. Giallo quickly wiped away his amazement, and sprouted his aura wings ago, and flew up towards Black. Black blocked Giallo's swing, and danced out of the way of a ram from his shield. Giallo let his left wing become the skeletal hand, and it quickly slapped Black towards the ground.

The hand changed back into a wing, and Giallo sped towards the spot Black had landed, his sword leveled to pierce whatever body part he would connect with. Giallo was made out of the form of Black, and was about to pierce his heart when Black shot out his hand, and caught the the sword by the bladed part. Giallo was speechless at this, and quickly glanced over to Black. He didn't know what to expect, but his usual hanging hair was now spike upwards, and somehow looked sinister. The thing Giallo most noticed however, were Black's eyes. They were now the same cruel red he had seen on Grimm.

Giallo felt something cold under his chin, and looked down. While in his amazement, he failed to notice Black point Nightshade underneath his chin, and Giallo cursed himself for being careless, and for the pain he was about to experience. Black wasted no time as he flipped the switch, and shot at Giallo at point blank.

Giallo would have screamed in agony at the pain he had just experienced, if not for the fact it was his head that was shot, and the fact he couldn't currently speak as he felt himself go in and out of consciousness. Giallo fell on his knees, before he collapsed face first into the snow. For him, time seemed to stand still as he felt the sounds of battle die down, as well as the howling winds, and he could fell a hundred eyes staring at his lying form. He looked up for a moment, and he saw Black mouth some words.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed, before he removed the now clear dust crystal from his gun, and quickly loaded in a red one.

Giallo smiled, despite his situation, and let his head fall onto the snow.

'_So this is the end,' _he thought to himself, _'It appears the Arc line will end with me. I only hope that this war will end in my death, and that everyone can live in peace.'_

"NO!" exclaimed a voice Giallo knew all to well, and his eyes immediately shot open.

Staring straight into his eyes from a distance, was his friend, Rouge Nikos. She was staring with both pleading and furious eyes, and she immediately ran towards Giallo. It was useless, Giallo knew all to well, and he mentally lectured his friend for trying something so foolish as to charge at Black.

'_Though I'm hardly one to talk,' _mused Giallo

A gun-shot rang out as he closed his eyes, and was a bit confused as to why he could still think, and why he still felt snow on his cheeks. He opened his eyes, and they quickly widened in horror as to what he saw. He saw Rogue, grasping at a bloody hole now in her chest, and then herself collapse to the ground. Giallo immediately looked up to Black, assuming he was the culprit, but all he saw was surprise and confusion in his eyes as he still had Nightshade leveled towards his head.

Giallo then quickly saw understanding flash through his eyes, and Giallo spoke.

"Who?" he asked hoarsely

Black looked down at Giallo, and he motioned towards Rogue's lying body. Giallo glanced over, and saw an all to familiar person standing behind where Rogue once was. He didn't know how he missed him before, probably because all his attention was focused Rogue. Standing behind Rogue's now bleeding and lying body, was none other than Zero, the ex-scientist for the human forces, with a large handgun in his hand.

"Rogue, you fool, don't you know it's idiotic to lower your aura on a battlefield?" he asked sarcastically as he then leveled his gun towards Rogue's body, and shot. Again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

Once Zero was out of bullets, he tossed the gun aside, and yanked up Rogue's now dead body by her hair, and turned it so her now hollow eyes were staring into Giallo's.

"Doesn't she look simply lovely now?" asked the silver-haired scientist mockingly

Giallo felt rage boiled beneath him, and he screamed in anger as he shot up from the ground and charged at Zero. He failed to notice in his anger that Crocea Mors was still on the ground, and Black seemingly was more than baffled at the sudden appearance of the wanted mad-man. Giallo swung a punch at Zero, who placed Rogue's body in the way. Giallo put to much force into his punch, causing him to slam his fist into Rogue's face, and blood smeared across it, along with his hand.

His eyes widened at this, and Zero took advantage as he used his free hand to slam a fist into the side of Giallo's head. Giallo staggered, and was about to charge again when Zero suddenly threw Rogue's body at him. Giallo didn't know what to do, so instead of dodging like he usual would, the body collided with his own, causing him to fall on to the ground.

Giallo looked up, and saw the bored look on Zero's face as he walked towards him while he fished around in his pocket, and pulled out another large handgun. He leveled it with Giallo's head, and was about to pull the trigger when a hand clasped his face. Zero's eyes widened as he looked towards the body the hand was connected to, and saw Black.

Black immediately activated his semblance, and Zero uncharacteristically, but appropriately, screamed in agony as he felt his face slowly deform, and becoming into common ash. Black's grip tightened as Zero clawed at his arm. His screams continued, and heightened to levels Giallo couldn't imagine as he face slowly became black, and started to fall off as it became ash. As if a last resort attempt of madness to save his left, Zero aimed for Black's eyes, and saw he caught him off guard as Zero dug his fingers into his left-eye.

Giallo had to commend Black for not giving Zero the satisfaction of screaming, and tightened his grip even further. When all seemed last for Zero, he did yet something else unexpected. Everyone seemingly forgetting the large handgun in his hand, including Zero himself briefly, leveled it at Black's wrist, and fired. Black immediately was forced to let go, and he clutched his grip as his aura worked quickly to heal it. He couldn't raise it as he was to focused on using his semblance, and he cursed himself for that.

Zero clutched his face in both hands, still the deepest black either men had ever seen, and some parts still falling off. They were both amazed as to how he could speak his next few words.

"What...have you done?" he whispered, before he suddenly shouted. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

Zero, now in a blind fury, charged at Black, who easily swatted him aside. Zero slowly got up from his spot on the ground, and it took much effort for Black not to gag at the sight of his face.

"I'll kill you for this..." he whispered yet again. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Zero then dug into his pocket, and threw whatever was inside of it at the ground. A blinding flash quickly covered the area, and once it was gone, so was Zero. Giallo could tell by the look on Black's face that he was contemplated things, and they both turned their heads as they heard running foot-steps. Before both of them now, with widened eyes, was Blake.

Blake looked at Black, and he shook his head.

"Zero was here, he escaped however before I could either detain him or kill him," said Black grimly

Blake's eyes hardened, and Black sighed.

"I'm well aware what this means. As for Giallo..."

Black then turned his head to face his old rival, and Giallo was wondering what his fate would be and how the two of them managed to speak without one of them even saying a single word.

"...Knock him unconscious. We'll take him as a prisoner, and hopefully the humans will give into our demands with him in our possession," commanded Black

Blake nodded, and walked over towards Giallo. Giallo didn't even struggle as Blake raised her hand, and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Esmeralda Nemean was all in all a pretty simple person when it came down to completing things. Just do the objective as quickly as possible, double check for no mistakes, and turn in. This process of course would normally work, if she had touched the ground yet and had any idea where the she was going to land. She twisted out of the way of an oncoming tree, and quickly activated her weapons. Her grey bracelets shifted in on her wrists, making the ever oh so familiar claws she knew and loved.

She cut at a tree in front of her, and raised her aura as more incoming trees were coming her way, crashing through every single one of them. She did a flip as she neared the ground, and landed on both her feet. She shook off any regular dust that would be on her, and blew a strand of hair away from her face. She checked the ammo-compartment for her claws, and was satisfied that both were full on normal rounds, and dust-rounds. She made her way on what she assumed would be the north, and continued to walk that way for some time. She was getting a bit bored on how peaceful it was, and was starting to hope for a Grimm to pop up.

Those hopes seemed dashed however as she continued to walk for a few more minutes, and still nothing popped up. She sighed, and trudged on into the forest still more.

* * *

Cooper Lancaster was near the same boat as Esmeralda, except that 1). he had already landed, and 2). he knew where to go. Leaving on an island for most of your life, plus being a ship-boy for a few months taught you a few things, one of them being able read the wind. He stood still as the wind rustled his brown hair and vest, a sudden feel of nostalgia washed over him, but he shook it away. He turned his head as he heard a faint rustling, and his right hand slowly reached for Metus, his ever-so-trusty weapon of choice. Being a sawed-off-shotgun with a blade underneath.

He relaxed as instead of a Grimm popping through, another initiate did, this one being a wolf-faunus. He had white-hair down to his mid-back, held by a hair-tie, and startling blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black sweater with white-outlines, and jagged outlines going across the left side of it making a wolf with its mouth open. He was also wearing black cargo-pants, and black and white sneakers. Cooper also noticed that he had a wolf tail, white of course, and wolf-ears on his head. He also had two sickles hanging from his right and left-side, both having black handles, and looking somewhat like revolvers.

The faunus stared blankly at Cooper, whereas Cooper assessed the faunus. After about a minute of pointless staring, the faunus stuck-out his hand.

"James Azarath," he said in a friendly tone

"Cooper Lancaster," replied Cooper as he shook his hand

"Guess this makes us partners."

"Indeed it does."

"You're not from here, are you?"

"Why no. I was raised on an island to the sea west of here, more near Mistral than Vytal."

"Those accents common through-out your island?"

"In certain parts of it. The native part, where me and me mum live, is where the accent is commonly found."

"Huh. Learn something new everyday.

The two continued to stand there, not really doing anything, until Cooper relaxed his muscles and put both his hands behind his head.

"We should probably get a move on," suggested Cooper.

"Yeah," agreed James as he nodded his head.

Cooper, after receiving James' approval, walked off towards the direction he was going to originally before the sudden encounter. James of course followed him as they both deeper entered the forest, and also hoping Cooper knew what he was doing. After walking for a few minutes, James' ears twitched, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Cooper noticed this, and turned around, with a lazy look on his face.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" asked Cooper in a lazy voice, with a hint of concern.

"Grimm..." mumbled James

Cooper raised his eyebrow, before he made an 'O' with his mouth as he now sensed the presences of multiple beings watching, courtesy of his aura. His lazy look then became one of, well still a bit lazy actually, but held a certain adventurous edge to it now. He grabbed his trusty weapon, Metus, from his side, and placed it on his shoulder.

"James, I hope those sickles aren't for show," said Cooper

James smirked, and then replied.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself," replied James as he grabbed his weapons, Volt-Fenrir.

James twirled the sickles in his hands as sparks danced across both his hands and the handles of his weapons, his face now matching Cooper's. Both of them went back to back as more enemies approached them, to which Cooper was disappointed in finding it just being a routine horde of Beowolves.

"That's rather dull," he mumbled under his breath.

In total, there were twelve Beowolves circling around them, including the alpha. Cooper's mood perked up as he saw it, and he smiled.

"Dibs on the Alpha," he said aloud as he charged it at

"Wait what?" replied James as he turned around, narrowly dodging a lunge from a Beowolf. "You can't call dibs on a Grimm!"

"Too late!" was Cooper's reply as he slid under a swipe from the Alpha, and smile as he shot both his rounds right in its stomach, obliterating it. He got, and loaded two more rounds in Metus, slightly disappointed.

"I should turn down the power on this thing," he mumbled

"Duck!" shouted James, to which Cooper easily complied to.

A gun-shot rang-out, and a dead Beowolf then lay a few feet to the right of Cooper now.

"Much obliged," said Cooper as he got up

He turned towards James to see how he was faring, and found three more dead Beowolf bodies around him. James ducked under a swipe, and jumped backwards from a lunge, only to have to dodge yet again from another Beowolf as they ruthlessly continued their onslaught. Cooper was about to step in, when James spun out of the way of another swipe, and dug Volt-Fenrir into the side a Beowolve's head.

He then used his momentum to continue to spin, and kick away a Beowolf lunging at him, and shot it in the head. Once done with his spin, he kicked off the Beowolve's body from his sickle, and turned towards the other remaining Beowolve's. It looked like they were having second thoughts now, but James smirked at this as he swung Volt-Fenrir, and bolt of red electricity shot out, mimicking a lightning bolt as it searing through the Beowolve's head.

James' smirk widened as his hair now stood on end, and more sparks danced across him. He shot forward at the first Beowolf he saw, and slammed Volt-Fenrir into its side, and then shot, forcefully ripping it out. He turned around to finish off the last remaining Beowolfs, only to see Cooper plunge Metus into the chest of one, and then pulling the trigger, shooting the Beowolf back as a massive hole was now ever so present in its chest.

Cooper then quickly rolled out the way of lunge, and leaned away from a swipe. He swung at the Beowolf that had swung at him, only for it flip backwards, and lunge at him. Cooper side-stepped out of the way, and jabbed at it's side as it past him. The Beowolf howled at the pain it now felt, and fell dead as Cooper cut its head clean in half with Metus. The last Beowolf looked at all its fallen brethren, and was about to make a run for it, until it was stopped from doing so.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Cooper as he jammed Metus into it's head, and then shot.

He loaded two more rounds into Metus as James loaded six more rounds into both of Volt-Fenrir. The two then turned to face each other, was were met with more awkward silence, before Cooper finally spoke up after a minute.

"Good job there," he replied

"You weren't so bad yourself," replied James as his hair went back to normal

The two then turned their heads as they heard a massive screech, and a large black form soon hover over them.

"Oh bugger," mumbled Cooper

"Well this doesn't look good..." mumbled James as well.

Before them, or hovering a few feet above them anyway, was a massive Death-Cleaver (AN: Know what a Praying-Mantis is? Know what it looks like? Don't? Go Google It). It had the typical black-skin associated with Grimm, its arms being armored, as well as its legs, and its arms also being massive blades that could be associated as scythes. Its wings were what was propelling it in the air, orange as they glistened in the sun.

"What do you think our chances are of escaping?" asked James as they both stared at it

"I'm usual one for a little gamble or two, but I wouldn't gamble my life on this...okay I would, but that's besides the point," replied Cooper.

"So run basically."

"The further we are away from this bugger the better."

After getting the affirmative, the two did what any other sensible person would do in that situation. They turned and ran. The Death-Cleaver screeched as it flew after them quickly gaining speed. The two then again did what any other sensible man would do in that situation after the Death-Cleaver screeched and flew after them, scream like little girls gain more motivation to run.

* * *

Roy of course, was in the forest as well, his mischievous grin ever so present as it and himself trotting casually through the forest as he heard gun-fire from all angles around him. His path was going better than the others to some degree, of course he had no idea where he was going, but it was still better. Of course, better would be a relative term when a King Taijitu has its sights set on you, but hey, it could've been worse.

Roy had his hands in his pockets as the white-half of the Taijitu set its sights on him, and hissed menacingly as it slithered near him. Of course, he was barely paying any mind as it lunged at him, or it looked like it to the Taijitu, to it didn't expect him to jumped out of the way. It hissed as it turned to face him, its beady eyes penetrating him, to which cause his mischievous grin widened and reached for his weapon sheath on the right side of him.

The Taijitu hissed again as it suddenly lunged at him once more, to which cause he jumped back, and quickly drew his katana, making a large gash across its face. He landed on both his feet, and was about to swing ago when he was smacked in the side by the black half of the Taijitu. He skipped once off the ground, before skidded on both his feet as he caught himself.

Both halves of the Taijitu then stared at Roy, and hissed at him menacingly, to which his mischievous grin only managed to widen. The both lunged at him at the side time, to which case he jumped up and landed on the white-half's head, and then rolled and propelled himself to the black-half's head, and plunged his sword in its head. It hissed violently, and thrashed around wildly. Roy barely managed to keep his grip on his sword as he was thrown around, and finally he just pulled a trigger on his katana. Instead of a gun-shot ringing out, energy, specifically plasma, swirled around his sword, and increased its length as it pierced perfectly through the Taijitu's head.

Roy then kicked himself down its spin, sliding as his sword continued to cut the Taijitu in half. The white-half didn't appear to like this as it hissed in annoyance, and pain, and quickly shot upwards, moving the rest of its body with is. The sudden movement caught Roy off guard, making him lose his grip on his sword and falling to the ground with a thud. He looked up, and saw the Taijitu lunging at him, to which case he barely rolled away from. The Taijitu caught up, and then looked at Roy, before lunging at him again.

He raised both his hands, and a shield of plasma and aura quickly circle around him, making a sphere of both. The Taijitu's mouth clamped on it, and was annoyed when it couldn't crush it. Cracks started to form across the barrier, to which case Roy started to sweat quite a bit. Quick-thinking manage to save Roy however, as he quickly used the last of his reserves to expand the shield, and explode the last remaining Taijitu's head in the process.

Roy put both hands on his knees as he panted, and eyed his handiwork with a gleam in his eyes.

"No kill like overkill," he mumbled as he walked over to the Taijitu's dead body, and pulled his sword out from it.

He twirled it in his hand before sheathing it back in place, and then continued on his merry way as nothing happened. Of course something did happen as he was extremely tired now, but he didn't show that. He continued to walk for some minutes, until the sound of several foots stomping on the ground could be heard. Of course he didn't pay this any mind, as he was stuck in his own little world as he continued to trot deeper into the forest. If he was paying attention, he would had noticed that a few gun-shots in particular were nearing him, as well as roars of a few Ursi.

Of course, he was paying attention, his aura would have alerted him of the Ursi stampeding to his right, and nearing him. Of course, when they emerged, he looked at them from the corner of his eye, and barely rolled out of the way of the random stampede of Ursi, or what was to him random. He turned his head get a better look at the Ursi, and saw about five.

He was about to draw his sword, when he saw something green on the back of one of the Ursi, and then watch it drop dead. Once it dropped dead, he got a better look at what made it drop dead, being none other than Esmeralda. Of course he didn't know that, he just saw her as a random initiate. She spun out of the way of a swipe from one Ursa, and then grabbed the fist of another as it swung at it. A shot then rang out, and the Ursa's head was gone.

Esmeralda let its body fall to the ground, and then jumped backwards as one of the Ursi smashed onto the spot she was just in. She raised both her hands, revealing her claw weapons, and then a clicking noise rang out. Several bullets soon shot out from the top of the claws, to which Roy narrowly dodged by taking cover behind a tree. The oncoming assault of bullets managed to kill on of the Ursi, and wound the remaining two. Esmeralda lowered her hands, and the same click as before was heard.

She shot herself forward towards them by putting both hands behind her, and then shot once more from her right to help bring down her right hand down on one of the Ursi, effectively cutting its head into several pieces. She then twisted her body to face the last remaining Ursa, and was met with a fist being swung at her.

She didn't even bother to do anything as the fist smashed into her face, and snapping noises could be heard soon afterwards. Roy sweat-dropped, and decided to peak from his tree finally, only to see Esmeralda standing perfectly still in the same-spot as before, with the Ursa's fist still making contact with her face, and the Ursa itself appearing to be in pain.

"She didn't raise her aura...epic," mumbled Roy

Esmeralda then proceeded grab the Ursa's wrist and cut its arm clean off with her other claw. The Ursa roared in pain, to which cause Esmeralda shoved her claw straight through its chest, coming out the other side covered in...Ursa innards, and pulled back violently as she kicked it away at the say time. Her tail flicked from place to place behind her as her claws shifted back to their bracelets forms, to which cause Roy decided to appear out of the tree he was hiding behind.

"That...was...so...epic!" he exclaimed as he rushed up next to Esmeralda, to which cause she turned her head to face him.

"Oh, looks like we're partners. You could've helped," said Esmeralda simply, ignoring the look of admiration he was currently giving her.

Roy continued to babble about how epic Esmeralda just was on taking on the five Ursi, or something along those lines, to which case she payed little to no mind to as grabbed some leaves from the ground and threw them in the air. The leaves were blown to the left, to which cause Esmeralda now knew to go that way.

"The temples this way," she said, interrupted Roy

"Huh? Oh the temple right," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, with his mischievous grin still present

"So are you ever going to introduce yourself? It'd only be right if we're going to be partners for the next four years."

"Oh right. I'm Roy Maroon."

"Esmeralda Nemean."

Roy nodded, at this, to which he opened his mouth to say something, but Esmeralda quickly cut him off.

"If you're going to be annoying, at least keep it to a bare minimum," she stated bluntly

"Is 60% okay?" asked Roy jokingly

"So long as you don't do anything to get us killed."

Roy nodded, at this, to which cause he opened his mouth _yet again _to asked a question, to which cause Esmeralda cut him off again.

"We're leaving now," she stated as she walked off the direction she was going to early

"Wait up!" exclaimed Roy as he ran to catch up with her, and then rapid-fired the questions that were pent up within him.

It was a good thing for Esmeralda she was a patient and tolerate person, otherwise Roy might not have lived through initiation...

* * *

"Sooooooo looooooooost," voiced out Minaka as he continued to walk in the forest, not finding out traces of any other living thing, besides the plant life. "How can my sense of direction be this bad? I would'be thought that my faunus senses would help..."

"There's a difference between sense of direction and the five senses," said a voice from behind Minaka.

Minaka, recognizing it, responded as he turned around

"I'm aware of this Zero," replied Minaka as he looked at Zero.

Zero looked back, and after a minute of staring, Minaka spoke up.

"Can we technically make eye-contact with your mask? Oh screw it lets just hope it counts," replied Minaka

"You're in a bad mood," noted Zero

"Well, the dust is acting up, so that's pretty much the main reason."

"Then it'd be better to avoid any confrontations."

"With our luck? We're probably going to end up attracting every single Grimm in this forest."

Zero snorted at this, being the closet thing anyone will ever get to getting him to show any sign of emotion...at all. He turned around, and motioned for Minaka to follow him. Minaka walked faster to get to his side, and starting twirling his cane.

"I trust that you know where to go?" he asked

"Of course I do. I can't rely on your directional skills," replied Zero

"Fair point."

The two continued to walk in silence for some time, not really bothering to say anything, until they came into an opening with a large-hole in it. Minaka whistled as he neared the hole, and looked over it.

"What do you think happened here?" he asked as he looked over the edge, and kicked a pebble.

"I don't know," said Zero simply

"Well my sixth sense is saying we should jump down this hole. So see ya!"

Minaka then proceeded to jump into said hole, to which cause Zero shook his head, and quickly followed his example.

* * *

_**Chapter, complete. I'm satisfied with how it came out. Oh, and where is there a giant hole there? Will it has something to do with a mad-man...and a blue-haired girl. Let's just leave it at that. Ciao.**_


	6. Into the Catacombs

_**Here's the next chapter. I say that a lot. On every new chapter I believe. So here it is.**_

**Into the Dark Mysterious but not suspicious and holds no secret what so ever at all Catacombs**

It was a quiet day that day, noticed Blake, as she walked through the camp. They were currently in the volcanic plains of Atlas, literally being volcanic. Most of the troops being raised all their life here, knew the tricks to these plains, and how despite its sinister appearance, was very livable on. An example of this being the several villages placed on the plains. It was mid-afternoon, meaning that lunch had just ended for most of the troops.

It had been about a week since the war was declared, and Blake could tell the troops were a bit baffled as to how the humans would still fight against them over where they had the right to live in. Blake mentally sighed as she remembered those thoughts, and went into the tent of her new General (And future partner), Black. When she entered, she didn't know what to expect, but she surely didn't expect to see Black leaning back on a chair, his feet propped up on his desk, as he read over some contents in a folder.

He briefly closed it shut once he noticed she was there, and placed his feet normally on the ground, causing his chair to slam onto the ground in the process to.

"Do you require something?" asked Black

Blake nodded her head

"Then go ahead and say it."

The two stood there for a good few minutes, simply staring each other, both not doing anything except that very thing. After awhile, Black sighed, and spoke.

"Are you a mute?" he asked

Blake shook her head

"So you simply refuse to speak?"

Blake nodded

"Well then this complicates things."

Blake didn't say anything at that.

"Do you have a name?"

Blake nodded

"Do you mind telling me it."

Blake nodded.

"Well then what should I call you?"

Blake shrugged.

Black sighed at this, and pinched his noise in annoyance. Blake had that affect on people.

"Did you come in for a particular reason besides plaguing me with your silence?" he asked

Blake nodded.

Blake reached for something behind her back, and pulled out a folder. She threw it at Black, who caught it lazily. He opened it up, and quickly read the contents. By the end of, he sighed.

"So you're the one they assigned to be my right-hand? Lovely," he said just a tad sarcastically. Just a tad.

Blake nodded

"Is that all you came in here for?"

Blake shook her head

"Then what else do you need?"

Blake shrugged.

Black looked less then pleased, and sighed once more. He threw aside the folder she had given him, and reached for the one he was reading earlier. He pulled put a dust-ink pen from inside his desk, and began to write on a blank paper inside the folder. Blake was curious, so she pulled up a chair, and saw down next to Black. Black eyed her from the corner of his eye, and looked like he was about to say something. He didn't however, and instead prompted to continue writing what he was writing.

Blake peered at it, and noticed it was a requests for dusts and supplies, as they had recently ran low on both due to the battle yesterday. It also requested...healers? Blake supposed that was a wise choice, as currently they had neither healers, medics, doctors, or any other person of the sort. Black soon finished writing the letter, and eyed Blake once again. He reached for something under his desk, and pulled out a bell. He rang it, and soon after a dog faunus came into the tent.

"Yes sir?!" exclaimed the dog-faunus as he entered, and saluted Black

"At ease soldier," said Black

The faunus relaxed at this, and eyed Blake curiously.

"Run this through the telegraph, dust frequency three point eighty-seven omega, level six and three quarters, code green," said Black

The dog-faunus nodded, and took the folder once Black had it stuck out in front of him. The dog-faunus saluted, and then walked out of the tent. Black slid down his chair once the dog-faunus was gone, and Blake sent him a curious gaze. Black saw this, and turned his head towards her.

"What? I trust you do know the telegraph codes, yes?" he asked

Blake shook her head

"You're a soldier specialized in stealth-ops, and breaking codes, yet you don't know our own telegraph codes..."

Blake nodded

"...Do you only know the humans?"

Blake nodded

"I suppose that makes sense. Though you'll have to learn our own, it's mandatory."

Blake slouched

"It's honestly not that hard once you get the hang of it. I'm sure you can figure it out if you know the enemies, and it will help you crack theirs in the future."

Blake straightened up.

"For someone who doesn't speak, you're rather expressive."

Blake shrugged.

"Never mind."

Blake said nothing

"...I'm going to teach you now."

Blake raised an eyebrow.

Black was the one to now answer this time as he reached under his desk, and pulled out a rather large book, and slammed it on his desk, causing everything on it to bounce. He licked his finger, and flipped through the pages before he stopped at one in particular, and motioned for Blake to get closer. Blake scooted her chair closer, and peered over Black's shoulder.

The page was instructions to learning the new faunus telegraph codes, and Blake looked at Black.

"What? Did you expect me to talk a one-sided conversation all day? No. I'm teaching you this now."

Blake shrugged, deciding she had nothing better to do that. Several hours passed at Black lead her through literally everything, and by the end, Blake thought she had gotten it down.

"Which one is frequency eight gamma, level seven, code blue?" asked Black

Blake pointed to symbols on the page, and Black nodded in approval.

"Good, now which one is frequency zero, level zero, code black?"

Black looked at the page, stumped, until she realized what he was asking. She shook her head, signifying her answer.

"Good. You realized it was a trick question. There is no code like that. There is a frequency zero, level zero, and code black, but two zeros are never put next to each other in the telegraph code. Good job."

Black then slammed the book shut, and put it back under his desk. Once he did that, the dog-faunus from hours earlier walked into his tent, causing Black to raise his eyebrow.

"Command already responded? That quick?" he asked, a bit in disbelief

"Yes sir! Command has accepted your requests, and as an addition, are sending over a specialist researcher, and a commander!" exclaimed the dog-faunus.

Blake didn't know why he screamed whenever he spoke. Perhaps he was tone deaf.

"What kind?" asked Black

"Specialist Jane Bleu, researcher in dust, aura, and also weapon designer and smith! Commander Jade Neamen, the emerald lioness!" exclaimed the faunus

Black smiled at hearing this, and nodded.

"Good. This is _very _good news. I trust they will be coming here with the supplies and such?" asked Black

"Yes sir!"

"Good, then you're dismissed. Send Jane here once she arrives, as well as the lead medic and commander."

"Yes sir!"

The dog-faunus then saluted, and walked out of the of tent.

Black's smile never left his face as he leaned back in his chair, and he chuckled to himself from time to time. Blake raised an eyebrow at this, and Black turned his head towards her.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't heard of either of them," he said

Blake shook her head.

"...So you do or you don't? I could never get a hang of when people did those things."

Blake nodded her head.

"So you do know them?"

Blake nodded her head.

"Personally or from stories. Wait you can't answer that. From stories?"

Blake nodded.

"Then you should know how beneficial they are towards us. Jane will be the perfect counter balance against the humans gained ally, Grey Zero. And Jade is a deadly soldier on the battlefield. Pity that she won't be able to lead, but suggestions are just as important."

Blake titled her head.

"Oh don't tell me you don't know who Zero is?"

Blake shook her head.

"Well then I can say you've had a very blessed childhood. To sum up everything about him, mad-scientist."

Blake tilted her head.

"...You know what that means, do you?"

Blake nodded her head, while her eyes held a spark of offense.

"Just checking."

Black reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pocket watch. He frowned as he looked at it, and Blake wondered what time it really was.

"You do have a tent to sleep in, yes?" asked Black

Blake shook her head

"Well then, you can stay in mine. So long as you're comfortable either sleeping on a chair, the ground, or not sleeping at all."

Blake tilted her head, and Black sighed.

"I sacrificed my sleeping-bag for another soldier who didn't have one."

Blake tilted her head the other way.

"So is it the floor, or chair?"

Blake shrugged, and seemed intent, and content, at simply startng at Black all night. He moved all the things on his desk, and placed his head down on in as he crossed his arms over it. Blake had to admit, it did not look very comfortable, and poked him in the shoulder.

"Hmm?" asked Black as he peeked up

Blake motioned towards her lap, and Black raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to sleep on your lap...?" he asked

Blake shook her head, and laid down in her chair, with her legs sticking out.

"...You want me to use your lap as a pillow as I lay on my chair?"

Blake nodded

Black placed his head back down, and Blake's eye shone in annoyance. She poked Black again, and he peeked his head out again.

"What is it this time?" he asked

Blake motioned towards her lap again

"You realize what I was indirectly saying when I laid my head back down, yes?"

Blake nodded

"Then why do you ask yet again?"

Blake's eyes continued to shine in annoyance, and Blake placed his head back down. Blake poked him again, and now _his _eyes shone in annoyance.

"If this is about your lap..." he warned

She nodded, and Black put his head back down.

After some minutes past, Black put his head back up, and rearranged his chair.

"I'm taking you up on your offer," he said

Blake mentally smiled, and Black placed his head on her lap. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

'_A leader needs proper rest,' _mused Blake

Several hours later, Black got up with a yawn, and sat up in his chair. He looked at Blake, and nodded to say his thanks.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked

Blake shook her head.

"So I see you went with the third option," he mused

Then, a blue-haired girl practically stormed into his tent, and stopped in the center of it. She had flowing light-blue hair that reached her knees, green eyes, a blue shirt with a white coat above it, black pants, sandals, and strange...things on her head. If Blake looked close enough, it resembles the inside of a telegraph, but strapped around her head, making them look sorta like one-horned antlers. She had a blue lizard tail sticking out from behind her as well, as she fiddled with the contraption on her head.

Following her, walked in a brown-haired rabbit faunus. Her hair reached her waist, and her eyes were as brown as her hair. She was wearing typical healers clothing, an open white-robe revealing her shoulders, and red undershirt. She wore white pants that reached her knees, and she was holding a staff with a white-dust crystal at the end of it behind her back with both her hands.

Following _her, _was a green haired girl with her hair reaching her shoulder blades, and brown eyes. Her skin was incredible tan, and a lion-tail stuck out from behind her. She wore a green troopers uniform, but with the sleeves only reaching her elbows, the same applying for her pants. Her shoes were the typical black combat ones, and on both her wrists were green bracelets.

"Ah, Jane Bleu, Jade Neamen, and I can't say I know you," said Black as he motioned towards the rabbit faunus.

"Maro Scarlatina," said the rabbit-faunus brightly

Black nodded, and spoke, "Well then, welcome to the camp. I'll be blunt with all of you, it gets worse the deeper you get."

Jane chuckled at this.

"Does it?" she asked

"Unfortunately. I trust you brought a tent with you along with the supplies?"

"Of course," responded Jade

"Good, separate for each or sharing?"

"Separate."

"Then place each around my own, it should make it convenient for each of us."

"Sure," said Jane with a shrug.

"Okay!" exclaimed Maro brightly

"On it," said Jade

The three then walked out, or Jade and Maro did, Jane walked back in.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked

"...Third tent down," replied Black

"Thanks."

Jane then walked out, and Black sighed.

"I forgot how...she could be."

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"We went to the academy together, meaning me and Jane, before this war."

Blake nodded.

"Well, we're staying here for about another day, then getting a move on."

Blake nodded.

Black stood up from his spot, and started to walk out his tent. He stopped once at the exit, and turned around.

"Are you coming?" he asked

Blake thought about it, and nodded. She stood up, and followed Black out the tent.

* * *

"Why did I think this was a good idea again?" shouted Minaka as he continued to fall into the dark hole, his faunus vision making the dark, well not so dark.

"Perhaps you drank wine before coming here?" suggested Zero as he fell someways above him

"Now that you mention it...I think I remember drinking some wine five minutes before I met up with you."

"Of course."

"What? Everything seems like a good idea when you're...semi-drunk."

"Meaning you drank the entire bottle."

"It was good wine! Besides, my faunus-dragon organs protect me from getting 100% drunk."

"Meaning you can still get 99%."

"...Okay under 70%."

"That's more believable."

"Speaking of believable, how deep is this hole? We've been falling for...?"

"23.647 seconds."

"...We're not falling are we?"

"No."

Minaka just then noticed Zero's voice had changed of position, and looked up, or what was to him up as he was currently upside-down, only to see Zero standing there as the side of his masked beeped a red-light.

"...I'm stuck on something aren't I?" asked Minaka

"Yes." replied Zero

"And you're recording this with your mask."

"Also true."

"...My tail's stuck on something.

"Very perceptive."

"Is it a vine?"

"No."

"Crack?"

"No."

"...Infinity?"

Zero didn't respond, but instead snapped his fingers, to which case Minaka fell to the ground with a thud. He got up and dusted himself, to which case he saw Infinity land next to himself. He kicked it up to his spare hand, and tossed it towards Zero, who caught it with ease and clicked the side of his helmet, to which the light stopped beeping.

"I hate you sometimes," said Minaka as he fixed his hair.

"I'm aware, but you yourself said you were drunk. I had to take advantage of the opportunity," replied Zero

"70% drunk."

"Whatever."

Zero then clicked another button on the side of his mask, to which case he looked around in the dark, and then looked at Minaka. Minaka looked around as well, and whistled when he noticed the large-dead Grimm body near to where they were standing.

"Guess that thing was the one that broke through, huh?" he asked he as he neared it

"Indeed," replied Zero

Minaka walked all around the body, inspecting its wounds, until he took his spot next to Zero who stood there the entire time and used his mask to analyze the body.

"It's an Arachnid," summed up Minaka

"Yes, adolescent female. It died from the fall, but it suffered wounds before hand. Several cuts and dents are in its armor, and two of its eyes are missing," also summed Zero

"So whoever was fighting this was both un-lucky and extremely lucky that either they or this caused the hole."

"But we have yet to see the perpetrators."

"Well I didn't see any bodies besides this one, so they're not dead or unconscious."

Zero nodded, to which case Minaka looked around, and spotted a corridor to the right.

"There's a hallway down there, they probably went through it without any means of getting back up," assed Minaka

Zero looked towards the hallway, and nodded at Minaka's assessment.

"We can either go back up, as we have a means, or we can follow the perpetrators," said Zero

"Well, it can only be one person too, not two, and it can be either Hatter or Em, so let's go," said Minaka as he began to walk off.

Zero shortly followed him and took his place next to Minaka, and neither of them noticed as black particles swirled off of Minaka and towards the dead Arachnid's body, to which case it's eyes starting pulsating, and the traditional smoke associated with dead Grimm began to gather around it.

* * *

Emily, as some might say, was not a very happy camper. She landed in the forest, ran through it in hopes of finding Minaka, or Zero, or anyone for that matter except a certain mad-men, only to be stuck with said mad-man...After her inner wailing, they both encountered an Arachnid, to which case they attempted to fight, to which case that very fight lead to them falling down into catacombs apparently underneath the Emerald Forest, to which case they're both now attempting to find their way out of.

And by that, I mean wander aimlessly as they looked for anything that looked even remotely like an exit, and using self-restraint to _not _shoot oneself and to repeatedly beat down their partner...this person being Emily, using the self-restraint. Both them walked deeper into the catacombs, Hatter simply whistling his favorite song, 'I Can't Decide.'

"Fits him perfectly," mumbled Emily

"What was that?" asked Hatter as he turned around and face Emily, with his eyes close and giving an all too sweet smile

"Oh, nothing," she said dismissively

Hatter hummed, and turned back around to continue to walk aimlessly through the corridor and whistle some more. Emily sighed, and wondered what the gods have against her for pairing her with him.

"Do you even know where we're going?" she asked, infuriated

"Of course not!" he exclaimed brightly

Emily admittedly face-planted at hearing this, and stood up angrily with her fist raised

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LEADING?!" she exclaimed angrily

"Because you have no idea where we're going either!" he exclaimed brightly once more

"That's not-! Okay maybe I-!...Okay so I don't! Happy!"

"Extremely!"

"..."

"Now pick up the pace little girl~! We don't know what unfabulous treacherous heathens lie in this dark and unfabulous place~!"

Emily begrudgingly obliged to which Hatter said, picking up her pace and walking alongside him now as they both continued to walk deeper in the dark corridor. They both continued to walk for a few minutes, Hatter whistling, and Emily contemplating suicide, and homicide. She squinted her eyes as she thought she saw something in the distance, and she nearly squealed in glee as to what she saw.

"Stairs!" she exclaimed as she quickly ran towards them. "Oh sweet freedom!"

"Hm? Oh, there are stairs there," said Hatter dismissively as he followed Emily as his own pace.

She quickly got to the stairs, and ran up every single one with more than enough energy to spare. Once to the top, she was crushed to come into a large room, and find several doors around her, to which case she stopped dead in her tracks, and stayed there. Hatter caught up after a few minutes of continuing at his own pace, and once he did he looked around and saw the same thing Emily did.

"Well that's most unfabulous," he said as tilted his head and place his gloved-finger on his chin

Emily simply stood there, frozen, until she opened her mouth and said something.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," echoed a voice through-out the entire Emerald forest, startling both Grimm and initiates alike.

* * *

"Did you hear that Zero?" asked Minaka as he walked down the same corridor they're two friends were in earlier.

"It came from up ahead. It'll take a few minutes for us to reach the location," replied Zero

"Meh. Can't be helped."

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo," ended Emily, her face downcast and her voice dejected as she was on her hands and knees

"Emily! Stop acting like an unfabulous child! I require your unfabulous assistance to search through this horrid place," said Hatter

"I am not a child!" She exclaimed as she shot up and sent Hatter a death-stare

"Only an unfabulous child would say that~," he said

"Well then I'm not helped you!" she exclaimed as she stomped her foot and turned her back

"Well then, have fun staying in this horrid and unfabulous place where the smell of death always lingers, and where the very walls themselves appear to stare into your unfabulous soul and know all your secrets as they leech off your very fear and take relish in its sweet delectable flavor and its pungent aftertaste, to which case you'll be trapped in here for all eternity till the end of time itself or until a savage beast lurking in one of the corners sneaks up on you on devours you whole, savoring every bite it takes off your rubbery flesh on which case it enjoys it as its first meal in decades!" exclaimed Hatter brightly and cheerily, all too much like how a child would whenever they accomplish something

"...O-O-On second thought I think I'll help..." said Emily as she was shivering

"Reeeeally~? Because please, feel free to stay here and-," began Hatter brightly

"No no, I'm fine, I want to help," assured Emily

"Suit yourself."

Hatter then proceeding onto the next door to open, to which case several skeletons and not fully decomposed bodies feel out, to which case Hatter eyed in boredom.

"Hm. How unfabulous. They weren't even disposed of properly," he said in utter boredom, to which case he picked up every single one of the fallen bodies, and threw them back into the room.

He then reached into his pocket, and drew a match-box. He plucked out a match, and lit it before throwing it in the room, and kicking its door shut as he turned on his heel and walked away. Emily however just kept finding empty rooms, to case bothered her to no end.

"Can I just find something!?" she exclaimed to no-one in particular as she swung one of the doors open, only to find a swarm of bats inside.

She stared blankly at them and slowly shut the door, only for Hatter to sneak up behind her and look over her shoulder.

"Those appear to be some most fabulous bats!" he exclaimed brightly and loudly in her ear, to which case she yelped in surprise, to which case the bats eyes shot open and quickly flew out of the room and straight around Emily

Hatter of course, was dying of laughter in the side-lines as this happened, to which case Emily stood completely still as the bats continued to fly around her. After all bats disappeared, Emily slowly turned her head towards Hatter, only to see he wasn't there anymore. She looked around, and saw him staring at one of the doors, or better said above one of the doors.

"Hatter!" exclaimed Emily as she stormed over to him

Once near him, she was about to give him the beating of a life-time, but stopped and saw what he was staring at.

"EXIT," read Hatter as they both stared at it.

"...Are you serious?! Who designed these catacombs?!"

"Oh who knows? It doesn't matter, as we have find the fabulosu exit out of this unfabulous place," said Hatter as he opened the door, and found a well lit room that looked much like the inside of an elevator.

"...Are you serious!?" exclaimed Emily again as she looked at the room.

"Hm. Well that's most peculiar."

Hatter walked in, and turned his head to confirm his suspicion, and did indeed see a panel of buttons on the side of the room.

"Emily, do hurry up and come in now," he said as he stared at the panel.

"Who the _hell_ puts an elevator in a catacomb?! And why the hell didn't they say something earlier!?" she ranted aloud as she walked in

Hatter ignored her as he pressed the button that said surface, to case they both felt themselves going upwards, and elevators music starting playing, Hatter grinned, well like a mad-man of course, as the song starting playing, and Emily slouched in defeat.

"It's official, the gods hate me," she mumbled

"It's not...Easy having yourself a good time~!" began singing Hatter

"They really...really...hate me."

* * *

"So do you get the feeling that the gods sometimes hate us?" asked Minaka

"You still believe in such things?" asked Zero

"God no. After everything that's happened to us, It's just I can't really say anything else."

"The universe."

"...So do you ever get the feeling the universe hates us?"

"All the time."

"The Universe sucks."

"It does."

The two companions were they quiet as they continued to walk along the dark corridor, until they both heard a screech come from behind them.

"...That wasn't my somewhat drunken mind playing tricks on me, right?" asked Minaka

"I heard it as well, so unfortunately, no," confirmed Zero

"Well that's perfect."

The two of them then turned around, and were speechless at the sight they were looking at

"...That's the Arachnid from before..." began Minaka

"Charging straight at us, tearing down the walls as it does so. Strange, I wonder how it came back to life," began Zero

"I'm much more concerned on if we're going to come back to life if we don't run."

"Excellent point you make."

"I always do."

"It's clearing the gap quickly."

"It is."

"Very quickly."

"Why aren't we running yet?"

"A good question."

"We should be going that."

"And yet we aren't."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Yeah let's run."

"Agreed."

The both of them then quickly turned around, and bolted down the hallway as the Arachnid screeched once more, and picked up its pace

"It's gaining on us," said Zero in his signature monotone voice

"Well then let's hope this slows it down," said Minaka as quickly spun, and threw his cane at the Arachnid, getting it dead center in one of its eyes.

It screeched, and quickly hurried up its pace even more.

"Leave it to me to make our situation worse," mumbled Mianka

"I always do," replied Zero

"Shut up."

Minaka then reached for his right-side, and pulled out both of his guns, and spun around again as he was prepared to shoot lead at the Arachnid, only for it to be much closer than he thought it was, and for it to swing one its legs at him, to which case he was caught by surprise, and dropped both of his canes as he was sent flying backwards. He caught up, and quickly ran away as the Arachnid almost trampled him.

"There goes my guns," mumbled Minaka as he caught up to Zero

"Indeed," replied Zero

"...Yeah screw this we're flying."

"It would be wise."

Minaka then jumped in the air, and grabbed under both of Zero's arms as his wings expanded, and he speedily flew across the corridor.

"Stairs," said Zero as they neared stairs.

"I know Zero, I'm not blind," replied Minaka

The both of them then flew up the stairs, to which case the Arachnid followed them. They popped up in a large open room after a few seconds, to which case Minaka put Zero back down on the ground. They both turned around, and jumped back as the Arachnid appeared from the now totally destroyed stair-well, and screeched in front of both of them, its spit flying at both.

They both pulled out rags from their pockets, and wiped their mask and glasses.

"That was just plain rude," said Minaka as he put the rag back

"Indeed," agreed Zero as he put the rag back as well.

The Arachnid charged at them, to which case they both rolled, and turned around, only to see the Arachnid continue to charge, as in the current space, it couldn't turn around. It crashed through one of the walls, only to reveal more stairs.

"Huh. What do you know," said Minaka as he stared on the massive hole in the wall

"I always like to take the scenic route to the surface," joked Zero

"And that involves Grimm?"

"Sometimes."

"Remind me to go with you more on your days off."

"Noted."

The both of them then stood up, dusted themselves off, and quickly ran after the Arachnid.

* * *

_**Chapter Complete. I say that at the end of all of them too I believe. Any who, there was no action in this chapter...at all. Unless you count that part at the end. So do you guys like the title? No? Too bad, it was to please a friend. Now lets hope they stop annoying me...Now onto more 'business.' You guys like OC's? Like OC competitions? Don't? WELL TO BAD. Why would you be reading this story anyway?**_

_**So ding ding ding, it's time for yet another OC competition, cue the applause and confetti cannons and every other ego raising thing that involves ego and raises. Soooo this one isn't for Beacon students, or a villain for that matter. What do I mean? Well basically just make a special OC. Special in a good way. Super special. How much will I be accepting? Well that's for me to know, now hurry up and submit them. Ciao.**_


	7. Emerald Forest Climax

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

**Emerald Forest Climax**

Flicker Flame wasn't in a particular good mood that day. Being framed for treason and sentenced to death by both sides tend to do that to someone. How he was still alive he was wondering that himself. Everything went down hill yesterday when his sister went total bitch mode and started this whole mess... Flicker ducked under bullets that soared at him, and he quickly took cover behind a tree.

They've been chasing him since yesterday, when once again, this whole mess started. Whither the ones shooting him were humans or faunus, he couldn't tell, and he wasn't very keen on finding out either, if they're alive anyway. Flames gathered at his finger-tips, and he quickly jumped out of cover as he unleashed a massive jet-stream of fire, burning everything in front of him, not even leaving ash.

'..._Probably should've seen what race they were,' _face-palmed flicker mentally

Despite his weapon not being functional, he himself could greatly make up for that with his mastery over his fire semblance. He quickly turned around and continued to run deeper into the words, and chuckled as he did so.

'_To think yesterday I was just napping at this time. Oh how the mighty have fallen,' _he thought, thinking the last part sarcastically

He finally came into an opening from the trees, and in the middle of it was a lake. The water was clear, which was good for Flicker, as he hadn't showered in a while. He shook his head from those thoughts, and decided he didn't have enough time to shower. He was being hunted after all. He did decide to clean his face however, as he walked to the edge of the lake. He looked down at his reflection, and cracked a grin at what he saw.

His usual messy red-hair was now, well just messier than usual really, and a twig sticking out of it as well. His fox-ears were fairing no better, and he was thankful they were roughly the same. His face had mud stains on it, and his usual bright-orange eyes seemed to have dimmed down. He wasn't wearing the usual soldier uniform, but instead wore a white-trench coat with dark red outlines going through it, and a red undershirt. The shirt was untouched really, but his coat was now almost entirely covered in mud, along with his white pants. His white and red combat boots were no different story. His eight fox tails behind him were miraculously untouched, which confused him a bit as they all swayed behind him.

He gathered some of the water in his hand, and splashed it in his face. He sighed in relief was the cool water hit his face, and yanked out the twig in his hair while he was at it. He then gathered more water in his hand, and splashed it on his head, making his hair stick to it. He quickly readjusted it to its usual more refined messiness, and stood up from his spot.

"Is _every _general going to be running from their own forces?" thought aloud Flicker as he remembered the fate of Zero

His ear twitched as he heard nearing foot-steps, sneaking, and he quickly relaxed to give an air of obliviousness. He stared into his reflection in an attempt to see who his approaches was, and silently hoped it was a Grimm. This hope was quickly crushed as he saw Blake now standing in the clearing, with Night-Shroud already making its way towards Flickers neck.

He quickly turned into fire, the blade harmlessly going through him, and materialized again, but facing Blake.

"Did they really have to send _you_?" he asked in exasperation

Flicker didn't get an answer, as he anticipated, and jumped back from another swing, accompanied by the spray of bullets at him. He turned into fire, and materialized behind Blake. He was about to knock her unconscious, when his fist connected with nothing but air, and he felt the barrel of her sword-gun thing at the back of his head.

"...Best two out of three?" he asked hopefully

The familiar click of preparing the sword-gun was heard, and Flicker sighed. He closed his hand, and an explosion of fire emitted from him, knocking Blake backwards. She landed on both her feet as she back-flipped in the air, and suddenly appeared at his face with Night-Shroud going towards his throat. He turned into fire, making the sword go through his neck, and then clamped both his hands on her arms.

He honestly didn't know what to expect from her, but he wasn't surprised as she didn't so much as scream as he now literally burned through her aura. He had to admit, she had earned his respect on more than one occasion, and right now she was earning it again as she continued to not scream, and not even drop her weapon.

She stared Flicker in the eye as he burned her wrists, almost daring him to continue, and to even kill her. Flicker stared back into them, and sighed. He let go of both her wrists, and then jumped backwards as he started gathered a fire-ball in his hand. He landed in the lake water, only deep enough to reach his knees, and he quickly threw the fire-ball underneath him, gathering large amounts of steam in the process. Flicker quickly rocketed away by propelling himself with jet-streams of fire from his hands, and stopped once he decided he was far enough. He collapsed next to a tree, and panted in exhaustion.

"Man I'm out of shape," he said aloud as he continued to catch his breath

He heard his weapon clatter to the floor with him, and he only then remembered about the broken thing. He reached behind him, which was uncomfortable, so he turned around and then back around once he acquired the weapon. It was a slick, one-edged broadsword that was above average in its size, but not too large. It followed the pattern of most generals, being that it also served as a large hand-cannon. What made it really special was the dust-engine Jane had placed in it, powering up the flaming shots to make them even more powerful, and hotter as well, the same accounting for when he just swung the sword in general.

Near the top however, it looked like somehow had taken a bite out of the sword, as it now had an imprint of a bite-mark, but unlike most, the edges of it were blackened, and flaked off into ash if one were to rub them. Flicker still wondered his sister managed to pull that off, as the only person he knew who could do such a thing would be Black with his semblance. Her semblance wasn't a copy semblance either, and she didn't have the resources to do something like this, unless she asked Jane, who just plainly disliked her.

He was stumped on how she managed to do it, but that was really on the bottom of his priority list right now. He got up from his spot on the ground, and placed his broken-weapon back on his back. He looked up at the sky, staring into the twilight that now resided in it, and sighed.

'_Better to start moving now, and not sleep until I know I'm in the clear,' _he thought

He picked a random direction, and quickly made his way off towards it.

* * *

"Remind me, _why _did we think riding the Arachnid would be a good idea?" asked Minaka as himself and Zero did just that

"I forgot the reason myself," replied Zero

"Well so long as it takes us to the surface."

"I can't help but feel there was another more convenient way to do so."

"Oh like what, an elevator? Zero, it was a pair of catacombs, why would there be anything convenient in it?"

"They usual harbor something useful inside. Besides, stranger things have happened."

"So you're saying an elevator could have been in there."

"I didn't say it."

"You implied it."

"...I did didn't I?"

"Yep. You're the guy that said there could be an elevator in a catacomb."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I have the strangest feeling that there's an elevator in those catacombs."

"As I."

"Ha. Like that would ever happen. The universe doesn't hate us _that much. _Elevator in a pair of catacombs, pfth."

* * *

_'I can't believe there was an elevator in a pair of catacombs,' _thought Emily

"That's Why I Can't Decide Whether You Should Live Or Die~! Oh You'll Probably Go To Heaven~! Please Don't Hang Your Head And Cry~! No Wonder Why My Heart Feels Dead Inside~! It's Cold And Hard And Petrified ~! Lock The Doors And Close the Blinds, We're Going For A Ride~!" sang Hatter, finishing the last verse of his favorite song

"Oh thank dust it's over," said Emily with a sigh of relief

"Awwwww, it was getting to the good part too," complained Hatter with a pout on his lips

"That was the ending!" exclaimed Emily as she flailed her arms in frustration

"Oh pish posh Emily dear. There is never an ending to such a master-piece as that, only a pause and a play."

"...You read Mianka's back didn't you?"

"Why of course I would read most fabulous leader's book! How could I not? He's most fabulous leader!"

"Right I forgot about that..."

There was a ding resounding through-out the elevator, to which case the two of them looked at each other, and the door opened, revealing the Emerald Forest once more. They both stepped out, and turned around, only to see a tree with the elevator still there as well. Its doors then closed, and the tree, well, began looking like every other tree in the forest after that.

"...We'll worry about that later," said Emily

"Worry about what?" asked Hatter innocently as he tilted his head and placed a gloved finger on his chin

"...Let's just go."

They then both turned around, and conveniently found themselves in front of the temple. Emily blinked, and then saw Hatter already examining the pieces. Emily looked from the spot Hatter was just on, and then to where he currently was, and repeated this before her mind processed everything.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she stormed over towards Hatter.

"This piece looks fabulous! We must take it!" said Hatter as he turned around, and basically shoved a Black Knight piece in Emily's face

She blinked, and quickly swiped the piece from his hand.

"...Fine," she replied as she put the piece in her pocket

They both turned around, and then came face-to-face with two girls. One having black hair and the other being a blond

"...How did we not notice them earlier?" asked Emily

"I noticed them! How could I miss people so fabulous as themselves!" exclaimed Hatter brightly

"How come you didn't tell me they were here earlier?!" she exclaimed as flailed her arms

"You didn't ask!" He exclaimed brightly, with an all to innocent look on his face

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, and then sighed in defeat as she slouched.

"I hate it when you're right..." she mumbled

"You hate it when you're always wrong!" he exclaimed brightly again, with the same innocent look

"...Um...Hi?" said the blond as she waved her hand, a bit unsure of what to do

"Hey," said the black-haired one with a simple wave

Hatter then turned his attention towards them, and quickly pulled out a sketch-pad and pencil, before darting around both of them, to which case they both looked around at him.

"Ah! The fabulous design of both these outfits! The edge and rebelliousness on this one, and the chic but sassy out-put on this one! It's all simply...!" Hatter then darted back to his spot next to Emily, and practically sang the next part, "Fabulooooooous~!"

"...Thank's," said the black-haired girl, with an amused expression

"Yeeeeeah..." said the blond a bit awkwardly

"...Don't mind him. He just gets like that sometimes. My name's Emily, and he's-" began Emily and turned towards the spot Hatter should have been, but was no longer there. "...Hatter."

"Hello~!" exclaimed Hatter as he popped up behind Emily, making her yelp in surprise and turn around to face him.

"Hatter!" she exclaimed in frustration

"Yeeeeeeesss?" he began all to innocently

"..." Emily sighed as she back up, and then turned around towards there newly found companions. "So anyway, what are your names?"

"I'm Yang, Blake's partner!" she exclaimed brightly

"...Blake," said Blake calmly

Just then, the four of them heard the most girlish scream any of them have ever heard in there lives, which isn't really saying much.

"Some girls in trouble!" exclaimed Yang as she turned towards the direction of the scream

"How come I wasn't invited to the torture session," complained Hatter, causing for Yang and Blake to stare oddly at him, and Emily to face-palm

"Just ignore him," she said as she looked at both of them

"What should we go?" asked Yang as she waved her hand in front of Blake's face, which was looking up for some reason

'_Did her bow just twitch?' _thought Emily

Blake then pointed up, and the three of them looked up, only to see a red-haired girl falling from the sky, and then collide with the soaring Jaune Arc. The collision caused the girl to change directions in her course of falling, and for them both to crash into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake

"Did that girl just fall from the sky?" asked Emily

"Did most fabulous Jaune crash into that fabulous outfit wearing little girl?" ask Hatter

"I..." began Yang, only to be cut-off by the rustling of several trees

The four of them turned their heads, and saw an Ursa swinging its arms wildly, and then collapse to the ground.

"Yeeeeeehaaaaah!" cheered an orange-haired girl as she rolled of its back

"Oh dust not someone as insane as Hatter," said Emily as her eyes widened

"I take that as an insult. As if someone can carry the insanity and fabulous-ness I do," said Hatter

The four of them then turned there heads as they saw the orange-haired girl eyeing the white-rook piece, to which case left Emily wondering how she moved over there so fast.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" chanted the orange-haired girl as she struck various poses

"NORA!" exclaimed a voice, to which case Hatter and Emily turned their heads, and noticed a black-haired boy next to the dead Ursa's body.

"Coming Ren!" exclaimed Nora as she happily skipped towards Ren

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" asked Blake

"There's another one...There's another one..." kept repeating Emily in a trance like voice

"I like her already!" exclaimed Hatter brightly

"I..." tried to start Yang, only to be interrupted by a loud-screech.

The four of them turned their heads, and saw a large-death stalker chasing another red-haired girl, to case snapped Emily out of her trance, and thank the dust that there were people as unlucky as herself.

"Jaune!" exclaimed the red-head

"Pyrrah!" exclaimed Jaune

"Most fabulous Arc!" exclaimed Hatter

"Hatter!?" exclaimed Jaune in surprise

"You know him?!" exclaimed Emily in surprise as well

Then, the red-haired girl from before rolled next to them, to which case Yang turned her head.

"Ruby?" she asked in surprise

"Yang!" exclaimed the now identified Ruby in happiness at noticing Yang, to which the two of them prepared to hug.

"Nora!" exclaimed Nora as she popped up in-between them, startling them

"Hatter!" exclaimed Hatter as he did just the same

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death-Stalker on her tail?" asked Blake as she eyed the other red-head

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" exclaimed Yang in frustration as flames burst around her, and her eyes turned red. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again!?"

exactly two seconds passed as Ren ran next to them, and caught his breath from doing so. Ruby then tapped her sister on the shoulder, and spoke, or she would've if _she _wasn't interrupted by the ground suddenly erupting in the center of the clearing, and for a large Arachnid to come out as well with two-people riding on it.

"Minaka!?" exclaimed Emily in surprise

"Most fabulous leader!" exclaimed Hatter in joy

"I'm here to you know..." voiced out Zero as the two of them were having trouble staying on the Arachnid as it swung it's body around.

"Give...Me...My...Cane...Back...Asshole!" exclaimed Minaka as he struggled to walk further up the Arachnid.

He unsheathed his katana, Amaterasu, and slammed it down on an exposed piece of armor and held on tight to it to save himself from flying off its back. Zero on the other hand simply clicked something on his mask, and his boots glowed blue as he casually walked up towards the Arachnids front, seemingly not bothered by how its body was swaying uncontrollable.

"No skill!" exclaimed Minaka as he was still being swung

"They're not even turned on yet," said Zero

"...shut up!"

Zero then continued to walk along the front, and casually jumped off the Arachnid spin in the air, landing next to Emily and Hatter. Minaka then decided he'd have enough, and pushed Amaterasu off the Arachnid, and twirled in the air as he flew to the front of the Arachnid, and grabbed a hold of his cane. He then grabbed the trigger under the handle, and pulled it as he was pushing himself backwards with his foot on the Arachnids face, successfully pulling his cane out and landed on his back in front of his companions.

"Congratulations," said Zero as he looked down at Minaka

"Shut up..." said Minaka as he got up and wiped the dust off himself

"...Did those two ride in on an Arachnid?" asked Blake

Yang dead-panned, to which case Ren spoke

"It has been two seconds," he reasoned

"Yang..." spoke up Ruby as she tapped her on the shoulder

They all looked up, and saw a white-haired girl hanging from the talon of a Nevermore.

"Huh. Why couldn't we get that instead?" asked Minaka

"Universe hates us," reminded Zero

"I said jump," said Ruby

"She's gonna fall," said Blake

"Most definitely," said Zero

"She'll be fine," assured Ruby

"She's falling," said Ren

"Falling fast~," said Hatter brightly

Emily then looked at Minaka, to which case he simply looked at her back

"What, you want me to fly up there and help her? Yeah I rather not with a Nevermore up there..." he said

"Coward," she said as she turned her head away

"Oh like you would."

They then were a bit startled as the forgotten Jaune leapt from the tree he was in, and caught the white-haired girl from falling.

"He does realize he's still going to fall right?" asked Minaka

As if on cue, they could all hear his scream as they both fell to the ground, and crashed, with the white-haired girl sitting on top of Jaune

"Man I heard that guys were falling left and right for the Schnee Heiress, but this is ridiculous," said Minaka, causing Emily to face-palm, Zero to snort, and Hatter to chuckled as he spun around

"That was awful..." mumbled Emily

"Majority seems to disagree with you," noted Zero

"It was pretty cleaver," agreed Blake

"I liked it," said Yang

"That's only because your puns are worse," said Ruby

"Well that wasn't so much a pun as it was a joke," said Ren

"I would expect nothing less from most fabulous leader!" exclaimed Hatter brightly

"This looks so...epic!" exclaimed a familiar voice, to which case Minaka mentally shot himself

"Please dust no..." he mumbled as he turned around, only to come face-to-face with an unfortunately familiar face

"Oh joy...Roy...it's you," Minaka said in a downcast voice

"Epic guy!" exclaimed Roy as he noticed him, and was then held back by Esmeralda.

"Easy there. Now what hell did we just walk into?" asked Esmeralda with general curiosity in her voice

Some of them opened there mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by girlish screams and a loud screech, to which case they turned there heads and saw two boys, one with white-hair and another with brown, running away from a Death-Cleaver. The red-head from earlier then dove in front of the group, to which case the two boys from earlier did the same as well.

"Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together," said Yang sarcastically

"...Yeah we're all dead," agreed Minaka

"I see no chance of living," spoke Esmeralda

"Not if I can help it..." began Ruby, only for Minaka to tug her back with his tail before she could do something stupid

"Yeah no dice red. You're planning to charge against those three Grimm, all high B to low A-class, then you're good as dead," he said

"But I can-" tried to protest Ruby

"Die horribly as you do just that? Yes you can. Or you can think like a rationally person and strategize your way out of this. We have sixteen people here, each trained to be hunter and huntresses, and each with a deadly weapon and some form of semblance used. Now, what can we do to get out...alive I may add. Oh, you have you take the Nevermore in to account as well, forgot about it. Zero, buy us time."

Zero nodded, and leveled Infinity at the ground, it changed into a large-magnum as aura poured through it, and shoot at the ground. Large icicles popped out from where Zero shot, creating a shield of sorts, and doing what Minaka had ordered, bought time.

"Now then Red, any ideas?" asked Minaka as he turned his head towards her.

"...Which one of us the most durable?" asked Ruby

"That would be me," voiced out Esmeralda

"How do you know?" asked James

"Yeah she broke an Ursa's arm with only her voice...and without aura. It was totally epic, I can vouch for her," said Roy

"Well that settles that," said Minaka, "Now what are you planning?"

"Remind me, why are we entrusting our lives with a _child_?" asked Weiss

"Got any better ideas Schnee? No? Then shut-up. Now then Rose, what's the plan?"

"...Well fighting all the Grimm is pointless, and would take too much time. We just have to get to the cliffs with the relics," Ruby explained

"So you're planning to use her to distract them as the rest of us escape?"

"No, I'm-"

"Then what? Run through them and hope for the best? We need a distraction, Rose."

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" snapped Yang

Minaka eyed her, and sighed as cracks appeared on the ice.

"Screw it, Zero, Emily, Hatter, we're leaving," he said

"But-!" began Emily

"If you want to stay here and help them, then that's fine Emily. I'm leaving, Zero's probably leaving with me, and Hatter blindly follows me so that's a given. Just do what you want to do."

Emily was silent after that, and Minaka turned his head as the ice wall was shattered by the three Grimm in front of it. They all shrieked to which case Minaka opened his wings, and black particles swirled around him as his eyes turned red.

"Zero, you have the relic?" asked Minaka

Zero lifted up his other hand, showing a black knight piece. Minaka nodded, to which case Zero put it back. Minaka flew up in the air, and flew off in the direction off the cliffs. Zero pressed a button on the side of his mask, to which case the bottom of his shoes glowed lightish red, and he quickly followed Minaka in the air. Hatter turned his head and looked at Emily, raising an eyebrow. Emily sighed, and shook her head.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you," she mumbled as she grabbed his shoulder, to which case Hatter started to float as air swirled around him, and he flew off as well towards Minaka, with Emily grabbing onto to him.

Minaka then spun in the air, and turned around towards the Grimm. He opened his mouth, to which case a red-glow came out of, and he shot three-consecutive fireballs at each Grimm on the ground. Each one shrieked in annoyance, and quickly made there way after him as he flew away towards the cliff.

"...Well that was a thing," said Yang

"Soooo...Epic," said Roy

"We still have to worry about the Nevermore," said Blake

"Or we could run," said James

"That seems to be the only thing you two are good at," said Esmeralda

"...Well that wasn't very nice," said Cooper

"Um, guys? that things circling around," said Jaune

"There's no sense in dilly-dally, our objective is right in front of us," said Weiss

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and head back to the cliffs," said Ruby

"Oh right...forgot about those," said Roy as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"I already grabbed ours when we got here," said Esmeralda as she showed him the black-rook piece

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind," said Jaune

"I'm all for up," said Cooper

The three of them nodded, and each one grabbed their own respective piece. Cooper the black-rook, Jaune the white-rook, and Ruby the white-knight. They quickly grouped up, and then ran off towards the direction of the cliffs. Cooper noticed that Yang was lagging behind, and was about to say something when Blake beat him to the punch. He shrugged, and ran ahead with the rest of the group.

They ran for most of the way as the Nevermore followed them the whole way, until they eventually reached a cliff with old ruins on it, including a stone-bridge. The Nevermore sped ahead of them, and perched itself on-top of a stone-pillar, and roared.

"Well that's great," said Yang sarcastically

Jaune turned his head as he heard something, and a Death-Stalker burst through the tree-line they just came through.

"Oh man run!" he exclaimed as he did just that, along with the rest of his companions.

"Could this could any worse?!" exclaimed James as they ran

Of course the universe hates everyone equally, so an Arachnid decided to crawl up the cliff-wall, and screech at them all. Cooper turned his head and gave James a dead-pan look, as well as everyone else really.

"Me and my big mouth..." he mumbled

It was hit with bullets from the side, to which case it shrieked and scuttled its way towards where the shots came from. No-one really had time to question it, so they continued to run.

"Nora, distract it!" exclaimed Ren

The Nevermore turned its head, and decided to enter in the fray as well. It flapped its wings, shooting out several of its feathers as speedy projectiles, to which case Nora jumped out of the way of. She then grabbed her weapon from the side, Magnhild, and shot several explosive rounds as it. It roared as each one hit, and quickly flew off to avoid the annoyance. The Death-Stalker was coming up from behind her however, and would have plowed right through her if Ren and Blake didn't come from both sides, and slash it with their respective weapons.

Weiss then came in as well, jumping from the side and grabbing Nora, and then jumping forward using her Glyphs to propel herself and Nora. Ren and Blake then turned around, and ran for the bridge as well, to which case Pyrrah, on the bridge, decided to play a supporting role and turned around to shoot at the Death-Stalker with Milo. Ren rolled forward as he swiped at him, and turned around as he stood up, shooting at the Death-Stalker with Storm-Flowers as well.

From the side of it, they heard a loud screech, and the Arachnid from earlier went soaring through the air, and crashed into the Death-Stalker, making it skid to the side a few feet. Pyrrah and Ren looked to where the Arachnid came from, and saw the four companions from earlier running from the Death-Cleaver. It screeched as it swung one of its massive arm cleavers at the four of them to which case they jumped out of the way of, and Minaka leveled his left-hand with it, shooting out the black particles swirling around him at it, knocking it back, but not really doing any damage.

The four of them then jumped onto the bridge, and Emily quickly grabbed two assault-rifles from both her sides, Harpies-Delight, and shoot at the oncoming Death-Cleaver.

"We late for the party?" joked Minaka as he turned to face Ren and Pyrrah

"It started awhile ago," said Ren

"Well in that case I should have bought more presents to make it for it. Allow me to send my apologies to the host."

Zero snorted at hearing that, and leveled Infinity at the now recovering Death-Stalker and Arachnid, to which case it turned into a mini-launcher, and shot out several dust-powered missiles at them both, and exploding on them both, causing them to shriek and buy them more time to run. Hatter then reached to his side, and pulled out an SMG, Mad-Jack, and spray bullets on the Death-Cleaver. He flicked a switch on the side of it, and a large spike shot out of it and stuck to the chest of the Death-Cleaver. It shrieked in pain as a large explosion occurred from it, and crashed to the ground on its side with a thud.

Minaka turned his head as he heard something, and he sighed as he saw the Nevermore flying towards there bridge.

"Everyone dodge!" he shouted to them, which was ironic because he was head dead-on by it, causing him to lose his grip on his cane on for it to fall to the body of the cliff, himself as well.

"Minaka!" shouted Emily

"He'll be fine, he has wings," reminded Zero

Zero then wiped the dust of himself to which case he looked around to see which side of the bridge he was on, and saw himself, Jaune, Nora, Emily, James, and Cooper on, and the other side held Ren, Pyrrah, Hatter, Blake, Esmeralda, and Roy, with the latter of the two at the very edge of it. Esmeralda turned around, and her bracelets quickly changed into her claws. Roy turned around as well, and noticed the recovering, and extremely angry, Death-Cleaver. It shrieked, and flew straight at each of them.

They all rolled out of the way, except Hatter, who was the only one insane enough to actually propel himself onto its back with a gust of wind. He laughed madly as he twisted the handle of his cane, to which case the cane part itself contract in on itself and made a simple sword. It slammed in in-between a gap of its armor, and laughed madly as it flailed around in the air. Everyone on that side of the bridge got up from the roll, and looked towards the now recovered Death-Stalker, which was standing where the cliff and the bridge met.

"Um, wasn't there one more?" asked Roy

They heard scuttling from under them, to which cause he dared to look over the edge of the bridge, and was met with one of the legs of the Arachnid to swipe at him, to which case he quickly moved his head back.

"Man we gotta get over there, they need help," said Jaune as he looked at their predicament

"If that Death-Stalker doesn't move, then the bridge will fall under them, and they can't focus on it with the Arachnid on them," summed up Cooper

"You four can go over there and help. We'll stay here and help the others," said Zero

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Nora

"Yeah but uh...I don't think any of us can make that jump," said Jaune

Nora then sent Jaune a grin that made Emily shiver, as it reminded her to much Hatter, and herself and Zero stood back and watched to see what Nora would do.

"I don't like that look..." said James warily

Nora then swung her weapon backwards, knocking Jaune backwards, who knocked James backwards, who knocked Cooper backwards. Cooper looked up from his spot, and saw Zero upside down, who waved.

"Have a nice trip," he said

Cooper then looked up, and saw Magnhild in its War-Hammer form, and he grinned at seeing that.

"I'm always up for an adventure!" he exclaimed as he stood up

Nora sent a grin at him, to which case Jaune's stomach dropped.

"No no no no!" he exclaimed as he was sent forward by Nora slamming her hammer on the edge of the bridge, making a catapult effect and launching Jaune, James, and Cooper forward. Jaune landed on his face, as James, but Cooper landed on his feet, and immediately ran at the Death-Stalker with Metus in hand. He looked up, and saw Nora soaring through the air, and slam Magnhild on the Death-Stalker. She shot herself backwards with an explosion coming from it, t which case Cooper side-stepped out of, and continued to charge at the Death-Stalker.

He jabbed its stinger at him, to which he spun out of the way of, sliced at it with Metus, and then shot both of his rounds at its face. He jumped back as it swiped at him with its pincers, and landed next to the rest of his companions. He turned around as he heard a screech, and saw the Arachnid making its way towards them from the another side of the falling bridge. He looked at Jaune, and they both shared a look. Cooper smirked, and Jaune nodded.

"Guys! We'll deal with this thing, you can take on that one!" commanded Jaune to the other four

"Sure thing pal," replied Cooper as he quickly reloaded, and took his spot next to James, Esmeralda, and Roy.

Zero looked on as this happened, and then looked over towards Hatter, who was still laughing madly as he rode on the Death-Cleaver, while shooting at it with Mad-Jack. Once near the spot of the three, he pulled his cane out, and jumped off the Death-Cleaver. He propelled himself towards his companions with a gust of wind, and landed next to Zero and Emily, his face still shining bright with his madness.

"That was a fabulous time!" he exclaimed as he turned around.

The Death-Stalkers eyes shone with anger, and it swung its massive cleaver arm at them, to which case a clang could be heard. They looked on, and saw Minaka flapping his wings with the sheath of Amaterasu blocking the Death-Cleavers arms. He opened his mouth, and shot a fireball at the spot where Hatter blew off its armor, causing it even more pain and for it to recoil in said pain. It turned around, and quickly flew off.

Minaka landed next to his companions, and sighed.

"Lost my damn cane..." he mumbled

"That's what you're worried about at this time?" asked Zero

"And you're using _that,_" said Emily warily

"Oh you mean the dust? What can I say, I'm addicted," replied Minaka

"You shouldn't joke about that."

"Most fabulous leader can joke about what he wants! He's most fabulous leader!" exclaimed Hatter

"Yeah yeah yeah, so lets go help girl-squad up there and blow this whole place," said Minaka.

Emily stared at him, and nodded reluctantly. They turned there heads, and made they where up towards 'girl-squad' with there own individual ways. Hatter with a gust of wind, Zero jumping his way up using the ruins, Emily doing the same, and Minaka flying there with his wings. They looked a bit surprised seeing them there, the only one not surprised was Blake.

"Well this entire situation escalated extremely quickly," said Minaka as he landed, and eyed the Nevermore and Death-Cleaver headed straight at them

"Why are _you _here?" asked Weiss cautiously

"Reasons that don't matter at the moment. Now then, any suggestions on the extremely dangerous Grimm flying straight at us? Anyone?"

"Let's hit it with everything we've got!" exclaimed Yang

Ruby shot out the sniper-rounds of Crescent-Rose, Blake shot out the shots of Gambol-Shroud, Yang shot out the shots of Ember-Celica, Weiss shout out several dust projectiles, Zero changed Infinity into a Gatling-gun and let loose, Emily did the same with bloody-harpies, as did Hatter with Mad-jack, and Minaka simply shot out several fireballs from his mouth at the oncoming Grimm.

Of course, both Grimm tanked through it, the only one visible damaged being the Death-Cleaver with the injuries from earlier. They all jumped out of the way, except for Minaka who flew out of the way and landed on another part of the bridge. Everyone else fell on the falling rubble, to which case Hatter propelled himself towards Minaka using a gust of wind, Zero clicked a button on his mask, making the bottom of his shoes glow red again as he float next to them, and Emily had to actually climb her way through all the rubble, and land next to them.

Minaka looked around, and saw that the 'girl-squad' made it up as well. He then looked at the Death-Cleaver which was circling around, and an idea clicked into mind.

"Emily, Hatter, Zero, we're using strategy number seven alpha two, or in case you can't remember *cough* Emily *cough* the one we used last time," said Minaka

"Right," said Emily as she stuck next to Minaka, whereas Hatter and Zero ran-off towards there positions.

Minaka turned his head, and looked to see how his other companions were doing. The bridge was still on the verge of falling, and the ones on Cooper's side were at a disadvantage as they were the ones closet to the Arachnid, which was waiting patiently for its prey to fall down towards it. Cooper looked around, and smirked. It didn't seem that the Arachnid was all to bright, as it seemed to forgot it would fall with them.

"Aim for its legs! They're what're keeping it from falling!" he commanded

"Right," said Esmeralda with her usual stoic face

The four of them charged forward, and slid under the first swipe from one of the Arachnid's legs. Roy quickly gained some footing, and spun while drawing his katana, and cut the leg at its joint. The Arachnid screeched, and swung at Roy with one of its other legs. He was completely helpless in the air, so Esmeralda quickly jumped up and blocked the strike with her arm, to which case they gained an opening. James and Cooper charged at it, and jumped out of another swipe.

They rolled once landing, and James quickly spun around and cut off the lug that had swung. Two more legs then stabbed through the stone-bridge near them, to which case the Arachnid quickly recoiled back before any of them could cut it off. Without losing any of there momentum, they continued to charge forward, and Cooper jumped in the air. James jumped as well, and pushed Cooper forward with as much force as he could. Cooper did a flip before he slammed both of his feet on the Arachnid's face, the slanted angle making it slide a bit. He then jammed Metus in its face, and shot both of his rounds as point-blank. He quickly jumped back, and was a bit amazed as the Arachnid still hung on.

Esmeralda pushed him out of the way of two more of its leg stabbing from under, and they once again came back before either of them could cut them.

"James, shock it! We could paralyze it to fall off!" said Cooper

"There's no way my lightning's getting through its armor," said James

Cooper smirked at hearing at, and grabbed a water-bottle from his side, he popped of the lid, and quickly threw all the water inside in the air. Instead of falling, it floated in the air, before it shaped into a harpoon, and was sent flying at the Arachnid, achieving nothing but making it soaking wet.

"How about now?" he asked with a grin on his face, losing his accent a bit

James smirked as well, and shot out a red-lightning bolt by swinging Volt-Fefnir. The bolt of course crashed into the Arachnid, and it shrieked in pain as it coursed through its body. Roy then quickly rushed forward, and drew his blade while pressing the button on its side, making the energy from before pop up and making it large. He cut across the Arachnids face, and then spun around, and plunged it into its eye. He then kicked it off and sheathed the sword as the Arachnid fell down, smoke rising from its body.

"No kill like overkill," he said aloud

Esmeralda walked over to him, and then smacked him in the back of the head, with the back of her claws of course.

"Ow!" exclaimed Roy as he looked at her. "What was that for?"

"That was completely unnecessary and incredibly stupid," she said, "The Arachnid was already dead, why did you do that?"

"Well I had to show off how epic I was."

This of course earned him another smack on the head, and one more for good measure.

"That's an idiotic and childish reason. If you do things like that in the future, it could cost you your life."

Roy's mischievous grin actually disappeared at this, and turned into a frown. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut-off. The four of them were suddenly sent flying forward in the air, and then landed with a thud on the cliff-side, or everyone except Esmeralda. She looked around, as did Cooper who just got up, and looked at his fellow companions.

"What a bugger that situation was. What happened to you fellows?" he asked

"We'll explain later," said Jaune in-between breaths.

The eight of them then turned around, and decided to look at how there other companions were fairing. On one of the pillars, Hatter was firing at the Death-Cleaver who was circling around him. The Death-Cleaver screeched, and charged at him head-first. He front-flipped, and slid on the Death-Cleaver's back, kicking himself off and landed on the bridge. It stopped charging mid-way, and turned around to screech at Hatter. Of course while that was happening, Zero jumped off the pillar he was on, and changed Infinity into a spear. He slammed it into an unarmored part, to which case the Death-Cleaver screeched in pain.

He clicked a button on the side, and electricity coursed through the spear, and into the Death-Cleaver. The electricity then connected with the bullets Hatter shot, paralyzing the Death-Cleaver completely, save for its wing which Hatter did not shoot. Of course, the system only worked as long as electricity course through it, meaning as long as Infinity was plunged in its back. High above them, Minaka was watching this all unfold as he flapped his wings, Emily in his arms.

"So how heavy do you think you can make us?" he asked

"Are you calling me fat!?" she demanded

"What? No I asked because, oh never mind you know why I asked."

"...About fifteen pounds."

"Well then lets make those fifteen pounds count."

Minaka then decided to do what anyone else in his position one, nose-dive. He felt the increased weight he was gaining thanks to Emily's semblance, and how it increased they're speed and descent. Once half-way down, he threw Emily at the Death-Cleaver, to which case she flipped several times in the air as she was sent, and then grabbed Harpies-Delight from her sides, and shoot at the Death-Cleaver while free-falling. She spun once near it, and slammed both of her into its chest, which caused a sickening crack, and for the Death-Cleaver to descend a bit.

She then used the same kinetic energy to push kick herself off the Death-Cleaver, and landed on the bridge. Zero pulled out Infinity, and floated over towards the bridge as well. The Death-Cleaver finally screeched in pain as it was no longer paralyzed, and then looked up, only to see Minaka speeding towards it. He moved his hand over towards the sheath of Amaterasu, and clicked a button. Amaterasu was then shot forward, much faster than Minaka was, and collided with the Death-Cleaver's face.

Minaka grabbed it once near enough, and spun around while pressing a button on Amaterasu, causing flames to catch on it. He used his moment and the spin to leave a large gash in its chest, to which case the Death-Cleaver screeched in pain. Minaka then tossed Amaterasu to his free hand, and cut the Death-Cleaver's right arm clean off. He grabbed the sheath of Amaterasu, which was actually his second sword, Susanoo. The sheath transformed in his hand, turning into a bladed-rifle, and using his momentum he spun around and cut across the Death-Cleaver's injured and no longer armored chest.

While still being, he let go of Susanoo, and grabbed it with a reverse grip. With this, he plunged it into the Death-Cleaver's exposed chest, and shot. The momentum of the shot of course caused him to spin, to which case he plunged Susanoo inside its chest again, and then slice Amaterasu along the Death-Cleaver's neck. He then shot with Susanoo, this time using his momentum to flip backwards, and land on the bridge. He twirled both his swords in his hand, and then changed Susanoo into its sheath form and sheathed Amaterasu.

He turned around, and then walked past Zero, Emily, and Hatter with his hands in his pockets. He stopped, and turned his head as he heard they weren't moving.

"You guys coming or what?" he asked over his shoulder

The three of them looked at each other, and then back at him.

"...Yeah," said Emily finally, to which case the three of them followed him who simply walked towards the 'girl-squad.'

Minaka looked up once he was at Yang's side, and saw Ruby at the top of the cliff, looking down on them, with amazement on her face. More specifically aimed at Minaka. He turned his head, and noticed Yang was staring at him too.

"What, is there something on my face?" he asked

Yang burst out laughing at hearing this, and slapped him on the back. Hard. Of course, he didn't budge, but he still hurt...a lot.

"Well, you lot can have fun getting up the cliff-side. Zero, grab Emily," commanded Minaka as he expanded his wings, and shot up in the air

Zero grabbed Emily by the air, to which case the bottom of his boats glowed red again, and he floated up the cliff-side. Wind swirled around Hatter, and he made his way up the cliff-side as well as he flew up it.

"Hey! No fair!" shouted Yang as she saw them do this

"Life's unfair! Earlier I lost my guns _and _cane!" shouted Minaka back as he continued to fly up the cliff-side

He landed gently next to Ruby, to which he patted her shoulder as he walked by.

"Way to go Red," he said continued to walk

"Wait!" exclaimed Ruby, to which case Minaka turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "...You can walk with us. Wouldn't it be better to go with your friends?"

Minaka tilted his head at hearing that, and chuckled darkly.

"No offense Red, but all my friends either die horribly, or I abandon so they don't die horribly. You don't want to be my friend," he said

"What about them?" asked Ruby as she motioned towards Zero, Hatter, and Emily, who just landed

"Those idiots? They aren't my friends, they're my family. And they'll meet the same fate as my 'friends' if they continue to stick with me, but they still do. Now if you want to live a long good life, then you should honestly avoid me at all cost. Statistics show that when you do so, you're life expectancy rate raises by about 70%. Now then, idiots, hurry up."

The three of them looked at each other once more, and then walked past Ruby as they followed Minaka.

"Oh and one more thing Red," said Minaka as he suddenly stopped and turned around. "I may not be your friend, but I'm willing to hang around you and the other idiots. Besides, I'm curious to hear how they handled this whole thing."

"Really?" asked Ruby hopefully

"Yeah sure, why not?"

Ruby's face beamed at this, and Minaka turned around and continued to walk away. After walking for a bit, Emily spoke up.

"You didn't have to lie to her like that," she mumbled

"...Yeah you're right," he said as he continued to walk, "But it wasn't a total lie. I would be willing to hang with a few of them, like Blondie or Ren and his friend Nora back there, maybe even the blond and scraggly kid too. Wouldn't mind having a chat with bookworm either."

"You mean most fabulous Jaune, Yang, and Blake?" asked Hatter

"You know Ren and Nora?" asked Emily

"Yeah I met them earlier today at breakfast," said Minaka, "And I probably mean those three. Probably."

"Let's hope they don't get dragged into our world," said Zero

"Zero, you said it yourself, the universe hates us."

"Point taken."

The four of them then continued to walk in silence, and Minaka stopped as his ear twitched, and turned around.

"You hear that too Em?" he asked

"...Yeah," she said

"It sounds like..."

"Heeeeey!" exclaimed a familiar voice

The four of them turned around, and saw 'girl-squad,' along with the rest of their companions running after them. Some doing it better than others. Yang looped her arm on Minaka's shoulder, and grinned as she did so, whereas Blake and Weiss took a spot next to Zero and Emily, Ruby near Hatter, and everyone else was scattered around them.

"You said you were willing to hang around us, so, I decided, why wait?" voiced out Ruby with a smile. A innocent, naive smile a child would give.

Minaka stared at her, and chuckled at hearing this.

"Rose, you're an extremely naive girl," he said, changing her face to one of confusion. "However...I don't see why we have to wait."

She beamed at hearing this, and the companions then continued to make there way towards there objective.

"So who wants to share their Grimm encounter first!" exclaimed Yang

"Not it," said Minaka, Zero, Hatter, and Emily at the same time

"I'm willing to go," spoke up Cooper

"Fine by me," said Minaka as he caught out of Yang's grip, and took a spot next to Ren

"So, the Arachnid..." began Cooper as everyone was all ears.

* * *

_**Chapter complete. I was really satisfied with how this one came out. Also, remember that thing that involves OC's and Competitions? Well it's still going on. How long will it be going on? Probably for the next two chapters. So submit...seriously submit. Do it. Do it faster. Anyway, Ciao.**_


	8. The Swing of Things

_**Here's the next chapter. Stuff happens.**_

**The Swing of Things**

Giallo walked through the camp his forces had set up. It was about two hours away from the faunus camp, this much he was sure about thanks to his old friend, Vert Ren. His scouting skills were top notch, which was strange because it contrasting with his extreme adventurous out take on life, and his party going out-take as well. His strange contrasts aside, Vert was still Giallo's childhood friend, and his best friend...and his only friend as of this moment really, considering the rest have died.

Well, he says that, but most are still alive. The fine Rogue Nikos for example, or the...trouble-some Rosea Valkyrie, or the deadly Rosso Rose, or the terrifying Yang Xiao Long, or- well actually he wasn't really friends with her, so much as she was their benefactor...or- well Zero doesn't really like him...and he doesn't really like Zero.

Giallo continued to walk through the camp, and stopped once he neared his destination. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever horrors awaited him inside, and quickly stepped inside Zero's tent.

"For the last time, _no_ I am not a cybernetically enhanced being, if I was I would have killed you two already, and no I will not let you touch any of the _extremely _dangerous devices that could possible...on second thought go ahead and touch all the devices," said Zero as Giallo entered

Giallo took in the scene in front of him, and was met with a sight that had become normal to him. Vert, wearing his usual military attire, was pestering Zero, alongside with Rosea, who was wearing a full body armored, save a helmet, her massive hammer on her back, her orange hair reaching just above her neck, and her blue eyes full of mischief.

"Can I really?" asked Rosea hopefully

"Oh yes, go ahead, touch every contraption in here. But first, may I recommend touching the large-spiked device with the several colorful buttons that I'm sure you'll adore," said Zero as he redirected Rosea towards said contraption

"Can I touch it too?" asked Vert like a child would

"Hm? Oh yes, touch the device. Please, be my guest."

"Rosea, Vert, don't touch the device and answer me this, why are you two in here?" asked Giallo with his 'general' voice

"Because we were bored," they both answered at the same time

"And drunk," said Rosea

"Just a bit," agreed Vert

Giallo sighed, and ran his hand down along his face

"I wonder if Black ever has to go through this," he mumbled

"You always have to ruin my fun, don't you Giallo?" asked Zero in mild annoyance

"How is killing two of your fellow soldiers 'fun?'" asked Giallo back

"You forget, I'm not technically a soldier. I was only sent here for my crimes against the government and conducted illegal experiments. So I'm really only here as a punishment. I don't see how designing weapons of mass-destruction is punishment, but the government is stupid like that. That aside, why are _you_ here?"

Giallo looked at him, and then sighed.

"The Schnee head as asked for...a meeting with you," he replied, albeit a bit reluctantly

"Again? What does that annoying woman need me for this time?" asked Zero with annoyance in his voice

"She refused to say...and looked a bit embarrassed about the topic."

"Does she like him!" exclaimed Rosea as she jumped up and pointed at Zero

"I mean, they _are _alone a lot..." said Vert as he placed his hand on his chin and gained a thoughtful expression

Giallo stared at both his friends, and then turned his head back to Zero, who looked more than annoyed at this point.

"Are you two-?" began Giallo

"Of course not!" snapped Zero, while actually snapping. "True, she's quite the looker, but she's not my type. I prefer a woman with a bit more 'oomph.' Thought my devilish good-looks have turned against me on this case."

Giallo shook his head at this, took a good long look at Zero. Unlike most of his soldiers, his looks haven't been worn down by due to the fact that he's rarely ever participated in a battle. This doesn't mean he's weak however, as Giallo saw him easily defeat Rosso when she attacked him over the argument they had the other day. He had silver hair all went to the back of his head in a messy-fashion, which seemed to move by itself when Giallo looked close enough. Contrast to this, he was wearing a tweaked black uniform, with a trench-coat on instead of the top. His eyes were the strangest part of him, being silver, but seemed to darken and lighten at times.

"You don't have a choice in this. If you don't go, she's threatened to cut-off the supply of dust we've been getting, meaning you'd be out of a job, and without a job, you're jailed again," said Giallo

Zero sighed at this, and rubbed his temple in annoyance with his gloved-right hand.

"Tell her I'll be there in, what, twenty, thirty minutes? I have to finish the project I was working on before these two wastes of space decided to interrupt me," he replied as he waved his hand dismissively

"Love you too Zero," said Vert happily

"Yeah, you're the best," agreed Rosea

"...Either you two don't know the meaning of an insult, don't know I insulted you, or your drunken state has deactivated the first," said Zero as he glared at both of them

"I know man, I know, it's been hard," said Vert as he swayed

"Grimm meat for everyone!" exclaimed Rosea as she shot her arms upward and spun around

"...Giallo get them out of here," said Zero as he turned his back on them and continued to work,

"You heard him you two," said Giallo in his 'general' voice.

"Sure thing boss," replied Vert as he shakily walked out of the tent, with Rosea following behind mumbling something about the delectable taste of Grimm flesh

"...You're still here," noted Zero as he continued to work

"Yes," said Giallo

Zero sighed, and spun in his chair to look up at Giallo

"Well what do you want? My advice? My extent in friendship? My soul? Hurry up and out with it, I'm a busy man," he said as he waved his hand around

"...It's about Rogue," replied Giallo with a sigh

"...Yes?"

"...She doesn't trust you."

Zero gasped in mock surprise at this, and then sent an incredulous look at Giallo

"Rogue? Not trust me? Why the nerve! It's almost as if she somehow knows my criminal past and how I can turn on anyone in an instant to slaughter you all, along with half of the army itself!" He exclaimed sarcastically, ending with a bored look on his face

Giallo sighed at hearing this, and then responded.

"It's not that. Well it's partially that. She's...she's willing to kill you," said Giallo hesitantly

"Hm? Oh I know about that," said Zero as he waved a dismissive hand

Giallo was stunned at hearing this, and stared at Zero in amazement.

"Wh-But how!?" he exclaimed

Zero rubbed his temples, and then answered in a, 'It's-so-Obvious,' voice.

"Giallo, half the people in this camp want me dead. Only a quarter of that half is willing to take action to see me dead. Nikos of course leads this quarters. You don't think those meetings she was holding were friendly-get-together's, do you?"

"That doesn't answer my question," said Giallo

"...I've known for a while now. I have someone who's loyal to me attend the meetings, on-top of that I added a newly-designed recording device I made in all corners of the room. None of your other friends attend the meetings however, so you don't have to worry over that. The whole matter itself is nothing to worry about anyway, as it's under control."

Giallo stared at Zero, but reluctantly nodded at hearing Zero's explanations nonetheless.

"Now then, run along. I have to complete this," said Zero as he turned back around and stared at the papers on his desk.

"That's another thing, command wants to know what you're working on," said Giallo

Zero sighed at hearing this, and spun back around on his chair.

"If they must know, it's a device than can absorb ones semblance," said Zero as he waved his hand around.

"...What?" asked Giallo, not really understanding

"Right, I forgot you were idiot for a moment. It's an object than I've programmed to copy someone's semblance, and keep it within itself for further uses. For example, take my skeleton-key semblance. If I used this device on myself, said device could be used as my semblance would, unlocking anything that is locked. However if I used it on, say, Black, then when activated depending on what feature the set device is in, the target will turn to ash."

"What do you mean by set feature?"

"The device is made into different categories. There's a glove, which would be most useful for Black's, a gun, which would be good for Black's once again and Yang's, shoes for Rosso's, and a sword. There's even a set of armor for your semblance. With these, we could essentially win the war in an instant."

"That's quite impressive."

"Isn't it? I sometimes amaze myself with my own genius. The problem in itself is this whole thing isn't going to be cheap, but since when has war been cheap?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now run along, I desperately have to complete this before my meeting with Schnee."

Giallo nodded, at this, and then walked out of Zero's tent. If he had stayed for just a few more minutes, than he could have stopped the events that were about to unfold.

* * *

"So you beheaded a Nevermore?" asked Minaka as himself and his companions continued to make their way towards the auditorium.

"Well yeah, but you beheaded a Death-Cleaver!" exclaimed Ruby

"Which was already heavily damaged beforehand and ripe for the pickings."

"So was everyone else's!"

"Not as compared to the Death-Cleaver."

"That reminds me, how did the Arachnid come back?" asked Zero

"Oh right, forgot about that."

"Come back from where?" asked Emily

"That's not important right now."

"It seems fairly important," said Ren

"Probably is."

"Oh well, problem for another day then," spoke up Cooper

"We're here," said Esmeralda, causing everyone to notice that they were indeed already in front of the auditorium.

"No point in waiting," mumbled Minaka as he walked in, Emily, Zero, and Hatter following.

His other companions followed him as well, and entered the auditorium. They each positioned themselves to the spots assigned, and awaited for the ceremony to start. It started after a few minutes passed, to which case Ozpin started announcing teams. He announced several teams, before he started to near the group of companions.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CaRDinaL. Led by, Cardin Winchster," said Professor Ozpin

everyone clapped politely as the four mentioned walked by, except for Minaka, Zero, and Hatter, with the first one looking at his given hand, the third one placing dealing hits, and the second one waiting with his arms crossed.

"Are you three seriously playing black-jack!?" whispered Emily as she saw them

"Yes," the three of them responded at once

This gained a few snickers from the audience who was looking at them, and some incredulous looks as well. The next students walked past them, and Cooper spoke up as he passed by.

"Deal me in when I get back," he whispered

"But of course!" exclaimed Hatter brightly, gaining attention from the crowd around them.

"Esmeralda Nemean, James Azarath, Cooper Lancaster, and Roy Maroon. The four of you retrieved the black rook pieces, and from this day forward you will work together as team CoNJuRe. Led by, Cooper Lancaster," said Ozpin

the crowd politely clapped at hearing this, and James patted his friend on the back.

"Congratulations," said James

"He's right, good job," said Esmeralda, her stoic face still present

"I know you're going to be the most epic leader ever!" exclaimed Roy

'_I'm starting to see why Minaka dislikes him,' _thought Cooper as himself and his new teammates walked off stage, and Cooper took a spot in-between Hatter and Zero.

"Bust," said Minaka as he revealed his cards.

"Bust," replied Cooper

"sixteen," said Zero

"Black-jack!" exclaimed Hatter brightly

"Oh bugger off," said Cooper

Ozpin cleared his throat as he glared at them, to which case the four of them stared back, and then turned around to continue to play black-jack. He turned his head as the next four people walked on stage, and spoke.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as, team JuNiPeR."

This sudden announcement caused Nora to wrap her arms around Ren's neck, to which case Minaka and Zero pulled out there scrolls and took several pictures of it.

"Led by," continued Ozpin, "Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" said Jaune in surprise, and uncertainty. "L-led by?"

"Congratulations young man," said Ozpin as he looked at him

"Congratulations most fabulous Jaaaaune~!" exclaimed Hatter brightly from where he was, causing the audience to burst out in laughter and Emily to face-palm

Jaune sheepishly scratched the back of his head, and Pyrrah smiled brightly at him at hearing the news. She playfully punched him, or to her was playfully punching as she hit him harder than expected, causing him to fall to the ground, and cause the audiences laughter to grow louder. Minaka sighed, and placed his hand down as it was there turn to go up.

"Just when I got black-jack to," he mumbled

"Grey Zero, Emily Turquoise, Minaka Dragoon, and Hatter Quartz. The four of you retrieved the back knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as, team MyZTiQue. Led by, Minaka Dragoon," said Ozpin

"Oh thank dust," said Emily with a sigh as she clutched her chest

"Congratulations most fabulous leader on gaining the official title of most fabulous leader now most fabulous leader!" exclaimed Hatter brightly

"You know If I had one lien for every time you say 'most fabulous leader,' I'd probably be rich," said Minaka

"Of course you would most fabulous leader!"

"And my point is further proven."

The four of them then walked off the stage, gaining a polite applause as they did, and the next four walked up.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as, team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose," said Ozpin

Weiss looked surprised at hearing this news, and turned her head towards Ruby. Yang on the other hand went straight towards Ruby, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed in happiness.

Ozpin looked up, and then mumbled.

"looks like things are shaping up to be...an interesting year."

* * *

"So where's our dorm again?" asked Minaka

The team ceremony had already ended about an hour ago, and each companion separated to go to their own respective dorm. Of course, with someone's certain non-existent sense of direction, they immediately got lost. Emily face-palmed at this, and Zero shook his head. Minaka shrugged, and dug into his pocket. He pulled out an apple, and bit down on it, making a satisfying crunch.

"We passed it ten minutes ago," said Zero

"Are we even at the dorms anymore?" asked Emily

"No! We're in the main-building!" exclaimed Hatter cheerily

"Right, which way did we come from again?" asked Minaka

the three of them stopped, and then stared at him blankly, except Hatter as his eyes always shone with his inner madness and insanity.

"It was that way most fabulous leader!" exclaimed Hatter as he pointed down a hallway

"You sure?" asked Minaka

"There's a map right there," said Emily, pointed to the wall next to them

Minaka turned his head, and true to her word, there was a map of the entire academy on the wall.

"Huh. Go figure," he said

"There's also a map of the academy in your scroll," said Zero, causing for everyone to turn and stare at him blankly now.

"...What?" asked Emily

"The Headmaster sent it to each of us after the ceremony in the form of an app. You three didn't see it."

"...For future reference Zero, inform us whenever a vital piece of information like that lies in your mind," said Minaka

"Noted."

Minaka then bit into the apple once more, finished it, and threw it into a nearby trash-can. He then dug into his pocket, and pulled out his scroll. He checked through his messages, and indeed did see one from the Headmaster. He checked it, and quickly downloaded the app.

"Huh. I was way off," he mumbled as he walked towards the correct direction, his team following behind.

After a few minutes, they arrived in front of their dorm, to which case Minaka opened with another app provided by the Headmaster. He opened up, and whistled once inside.

"Swanky," he mumbled as he entered

"Doesn't really compare to your place before Beacon though," said Emily

"Or any of our places before Beacon," said Zero

"Mine especially!" exclaimed Hatter happily

"Yeah yeah yeah," said Minaka as he unceremoniously jumped onto his bed, landed on his back

"Shouldn't we unpack?" asked Emily

"Considering all our belongings may or may not be lost into the recesses of the space and time continuum, I don't see how we can."

"Actually according to the app I just installed, they're somewhere in Vacuo," said Zero as he looked at his scroll

"Vacuo, a cold and unforgiving place. I have a faint memory of drawing a painting of it, right before I horribly beat one of my victims to death!" said Hatter, ending into a bright and cheery voice

"Can you bring them back?" asked Emily

"Theoretically," said Zero

"Close enough for me," said Minaka as he waved his hand, giving him the go

Zero put his scroll away, and dug into his pocket. He pulls out a pair of grey and yellow dice, and then threw them on the floor. They glowed brightly, and soon about seven-suitcases appeared around them, and the glow stopped. Zero walked over to the spot, and picked up the now smoking dice.

"The dice broke, but our stuff is back," said Zero as he put the dice back into his pocket.

"Perfect, now then...not it," said Minaka

"Not it," said Zero as he picked a bed

"Noooot iiiit~," sang Hatter

"Not i- Damn it!" exclaimed Emily

Minaka chuckled as this, whereas Hatter snicked as her pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. Emily trudged towards where the suit-cases were, and sighed as she began to unpack each one.

"Thank's Emily, you're a dear," said Minaka as he pulled out another apple from his pocket, and began eating it

"Not like I have much of a choice anyway," she mumbled

"Now then, sleeping arrangements."

"I'll have this bed," said Zero as he pulled out his scroll, and began dismantling it

"I'll have this most fabulous bed!" called out Hatter from the bed he was currently on

"Well then, guess Emily will have that bed over there," said Minaka

"Can't I sleep with you like I normally do?" asked Emily as he dragged four of the suit-cases to the drawers, and began unpacking the clothing in each

"Sure, but that leaves the problem of the fourth bed..."

"If we destroy it, we pay for it," said Zero as he fiddle with the now dismantled Scroll parts

"What are you doing?" asked Emily as she put in folded clothes into one of the drawers

"Modifying the scroll parts so I can put them in my mask, making it much more convenient for me to use it."

"The only real choice we have is keeping it there," said Hatter as he set down the cards to play a game of trash

"I could temporarily place it in storage with one of the dice," said Zero as he continued to fiddle with the scroll parts

"That _would _open up more space for stuff...Yeah we'll do that in the morning or something."

"That sounds good," said Emily as she closed one of the drawers, and opened another one to put more folded clothes inside it

"Aren't we getting fabulous uniforms as well in the morning?" asked Hatter as he went through his fifth game of trash

"Oh right, we are. Or they're in the closet already," said Minaka as he finished his apple, and threw it into the trash-can

"Your eyes are still red," noted Zero as he pressed a button on the side of his mask, making a piece of the side fall off

"Oh like you're one to talk about eyes," said Minaka as he looked at Zero

"Yes, but mine don't affect my sanity," said Zero as he began dismantling the part of his mask

"Why did you sign up for this school again if you're a ticking time-bomb?" asked Emily as she finished with the lost of the clothes, and then moved onto the last three suitcases.

"Reasons. Now then, I'm going to bed," said Minaka as he pulled his hat over his face

"You're not even changed yet," scolded Emily

"Whatever you say mom."

Emily fumed at hearing that, but decided to let it go and finish unpacking the last three suitcases.

"Zero, I'm entrusting you to successfully wake me up," said Minaka as he grabbed his hat off his face, and then threw it on a coat-rack

"Noted," said Zero as he fused both the scroll parts and the mask part

"Good-night most fabulous leader~!" sang Hatter

"Night Hatter, and Emily's still a much better singer than you," said Minaka

Hatter pouted at hearing this, and turned back to his twelfth game of trash.

Minaka then removed his glasses, and threw them at Zero, who caught it and placed it at the bedside in-between both their beds. He then entered into the sheets, and closed his eyes to embrace the sleep.

* * *

_**Chapter complete. So guys, remember that competition that's going on? Cause I don't. Joke asides, you should totally submit an OC. As in now. Any who, this chapter was pretty short compared to my usual length of my chapters being around the 5,000 range. Oh well. Anyway, Ciao.**_


End file.
